NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO
by DjGuilox-018
Summary: la conoce desde que era pequeño, sabe que es su mejor amiga y aun asi no puede evitar enamorarse de ella. LuNa
1. La chica que conozco desde hace mucho

Hola a todos.

Esta es mi primera historia, trata de la relación de Luffy y Nami pues siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, sin más que decir espero y la disfruten.

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 1: La chica que conozco desde hace mucho.**

**(POV Luffy)**

"La he conocido desde que éramos solo unos niños, la chica que vive en la casa junto a la mía, esa chica por la que lo daría todo solo con tal de verla sonreír, que me mira con esos ojos castaños y me enloquecen, solo ella lo puede causar, solo Nami, la chica de la que me enamore", pensaba mientras me dirigía hacia la ventana de mi habitación, la cual conectaba con la ventana de la habitación de Nami.

Al acercarme pude verla, a esa mujer que me traía loco desde hacia meses y es que debía admitir que con los años se había vuelto muy hermosa, su cabello naranja tan largo y su cuerpo tan desarrollado, atraían la mirada de muchos chicos en el colegio, pero yo era el único que tenia la dicha de poder verla incluso en las mañanas, si, a mi mejor amiga.

**Hola Nami, como estas –** la salude igual que todas las mañanas.

Al oírme dejo de arreglar su hermoso cabello y me miro con una expresión que sabia solo me dedicaba a mí.

**Hola Luffy, es extraño verte levantado tan temprano, generalmente debo levantarte a gritos por que te quedas dormido – **me dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa cariñosa.

**Shishishi, no lo se hoy quise levantarme mas rápido – **dije mientras ella solo me veía y suspiraba con resignación.

**De verdad que no puedo entenderte Luffy – **me miro con una cara como si tratara de descubrir cual era la razón de mi personalidad **– será mejor que te prepares y bajes, ya casi debemos irnos al colegio, pasare por ti en unos minutos – **y dicho esto la vi salir de su habitación.

La conozco desde niño y a pesar de que ella es fuerte, nunca rechazaba mi ayuda cuando los problemas eran muy grandes.

**(Fin POV Luffy)**

En algo tenia razón Luffy y es que Nami no se negaba a recibir la ayuda de Luffy desde que el le demostró que podía contar con el siempre que lo necesitara.

(Flash Back)

Una niña de cabellos naranjas de apenas 8 años, peleaba con una banda de niños que la molestaban debido a el extraño color de su pelo, la niña ya había logrado desacere de dos de los fastidiosos niños que la molestaban pero tres mas seguían con el plan de molestarla.

**Déjenme en paz, se los advierto – **decía la niña con ojos llorosos.

**Mírenla, quiere llorar, quiere llorar – **decía uno de los tres niños mientras los otros dos solo se reían, en eso un chico llego por atrás y luego de ver la situación dijo:

**Necesitas ayuda Nami –** dijo un chicho moreno de 8 años que tenia una mirada de enojo al ver como lastimaban a la chica.

**Luffy, que haces aquí no te metas este es mi problema sabes – **decía ella mientras veía como los tres niños se acercaban a Luffy.

**¿Que tu eres su novio o que enano?, si es así entonces nos encargaremos primero de ti – **dijo el líder con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Minutos después los tres chicos estaban desmayados en el suelo, mientras Luffy se acercaba a Nami con una sonrisa.

**¿Estas bien, no te hicieron nada? – **le diecia mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

**Que eres tonto o te haces Luffy, esos tres te pudieron lastimar seriamente – **decía Nami mientras se levantaba del suelo.

**Eso no importa, por que igual les hubiera pateado el trasero por meterse contigo, quiero que siempre tengas presente que estaré para ti sin importar la situación, así que confía mas en mi y no temas pedirme ayuda ¿de acuerdo? – **dijo Luffy mientras le sonreía para que se tranquilizara.

Desde entonces Nami siempre acudía con Luffy cuando tenía algún problema.

(Fin Flash Back)

Luffy bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta luego de alistarse para las clases y al abrir la puerta encontró lo que a sus ojos era lo mas bello que había en el mundo, una chica de cabello naranja y ojos castaños vestida con un uniforme que resaltaba mucho su figura, lo cual hizo que al verla Luffy se perdiera en la líneas de su cuerpo, hasta que Nami lo miro y el despertó del trance en el que lo ponía su amiga.

**¿Nos vamos Lu? – **le dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Luffy devolvió el gesto hacia la peli naranja y dijo **– si vámonos Nami –** cerrando tras de si la puerta de su casa y dirigiéndose al colegio.

No importaba cuanto lo intentara Luffy no podía desviar la mirada de la chica que lo acompañaba, era casi como una atracción instintiva la que le impedía a Luffy desviar la vista de la que por años había sido su mejor amiga.

"_**no tiene caso seguir negándolo, me enamore de ti Nami y no puedo evitar amarte como lo hago ahora**__" _pensaba Luffy mientras seguían caminando. No importaba cuanto tratara de negarlo lo que sentía hacia su amiga no iba a cambiar, ahora la duda del moreno era saber que sentía la peli naranja por el, pero por ahora solo le bastaba con verla sonreír.

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este primer capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, es mi primer trabajo por lo que estoy abierto a comentarios tanto positivos como negativos que me puedan ayudar a mejorar en mis futuros proyectos, de antemano GRACIAS.


	2. Te protegeré siempre

Hola a todos.

Esta es mi primera historia, trata de la relación de Luffy y Nami pues siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, sin más que decir espero y la disfruten.

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 2: Te protegeré siempre**

Una vez llegaron al colegio se dirigieron al salón en donde se separaron para ir con sus amigos, en el caso de Luffy, se dirigió al punto donde se encontraban sus amigos, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook y Chopper.

Al acercarse Zoro lo miro y con una sonrisa burlona se dirigió al recién llegado.

**Esto si que es raro, ¿tu llegando temprano a clases? –** le decía a su amigo mientras lo veía como fruncía el seño en señal de molestia.

**Que tiene de malo que llegue a tiempo por una vez ¿eh? – **reprocho el moreno ante el comentario de su amigo peli verde.

**No culpes al cabeza de lechuga Luffy, entiende que tanto tu como mi hermosa Nami-san siempre llegan con el tiempo justo a clases – **dijo su amigo rubio conforme desviaba la mirada para ver a la peli naranja llegar con sus amigas.

**¡A quien llamas cabeza de lechuga, maldito calenturiento! – **dijo Zoro en defensa luego de oír al rubio dirigirse de esa manera hacia el.

**¿Qué fue lo que dijiste desgraciado?, ¿acaso quieres pelear, eh? – **dijo Sanji, mientras regresaba la vista hacia el peli verde y le dirigía una mirada asesina, la cual fue devuelta por el aludido.

Mientras los demás trataban de separarlos, nadie se percato de que por un momento Luffy pareció ver a Sanji con un enojo poco común en el moreno, cuando el rubio se dirigió a Nami de manera tan cariñosa.

Y años atrás Sanji y Nami estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo, cuando Luffy se entero no lo acepto y por un tiempo no quiso saber nada de ellos, sin embargo la relación duro poco debido a que el rubio no era muy leal y eso ocasiono que la relación se terminara, sin embargo continuaron siendo buenos amigos.

Aunque el enojo de Luffy había desaparecido se había perdió en sus pensamientos luego de ver a Nami sonreír cuando se encontró con sus amigas.

En cierta forma verla de ese modo le daba paz al moreno, pero contrario a su momento de enojo este nuevo comportamiento por parte del moreno no paso desapercibido para uno de sus amigos, el cual al verlo en ese estado no hizo mas que sonreír y dirigirse al muchacho.

**Que esplendorosa es una mujer cundo sonríe, ¿verdad Luffy? – **dijo un chico de cabello azul, dirigiéndose al moreno.

**Eh – **dijo el aludido saliendo de su trance, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el muchacho que le hablaba **– si, supongo que tienes razón – **dijo el chico mientras dibujaba una sonrisa hacia su amigo.

**Dime hay ¿posibilidad de de que alguna de las chicas que te guste, o que te llame la atención? – **dijo Franky esperando conseguir alguna información de su amigo.

Luffy solo desvió la mirada tratando de esconder su leve sonrojo antes de responder a la pregunta de u amigo **– como crees, no, solo que me intriga el pensar de que estarán hablando las chicas, es todo – **dijo esperando sonar creíble para que su amigo no lo descubriera.

Aunque la respuesta en si parecía razonable para el peli azul viniendo de Luffy, considerando lo despistado que solía ser, no parecía bastarle al peli azul para quedar totalmente satisfecho.

El interrogatorio pudo continuar de no ser por el hecho de que el profesor entro en el salón y pidió a todos sentarse en sus lugares, para empezar las clases.

El maestro no era mala persona, de hecho era el profesor menos exigente con sus alumnos, casi se podría decir que era un completo despreocupado y es que la apariencia de ese hombre de por si ya desprendía un aire de relajación, un hombre de pelo rojo, que no tenia ni la intención de arreglarse para dar sus clases, el profesor Shanks, el maestro favorito de los alumnos.

El día transcurrió normal, con las clases tan agobiantes, los jóvenes ya estaban deseosos de salir hacia sus casas, la intención de Luffy era irse con Nami como todos los días pero esta vez debía quedarse a limpiar el pizarrón como castigo por su mal comportamiento durante la última clase.

**Me adelantare e iré a casa ahora Lu, trata de no tardar limpiando si no quieres que anochezca, adiós – **Nami se despidió de Luffy mientras este solo se quejaba de tener que hacer el trabajo de limpieza.

A la salida del colegio Nami se despedía de sus amigas y se dirigía a casa, ya había avanzado un buen tramo del recorrido cuando un grupo de estudiantes la acorralo contra una pared y la tomo de las manos para que no pudiera huir.

**¿A donde te diriges tan sola preciosa?, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a divertirnos un rato, que dices? – **decía el que parcia ser el jefe, mientras miraba a Nami con ojos lujuriosos tratando de desvestirla con la mirada.

Mientras tanto en la escuela.

**(POV Luffy)**

"**No puedo creer que tenga que limpiar el pizarrón, solo estaba jugando un poco, que profesor tan pesado**" pensé mientras limpiaba el pizarrón y bufaba de ves en cuando molesto, estaba ensimismado en mis reclamos que no note cuando la puerta del salón se abrió.

**Por que no me sorprende verte aquí Luffy, de verdad que no has cambiado nada ¿verdad? – **tras la puerta se encontraba el maestro peli rojo mirándome con una cara divertida.

**No molestes Shanks, suficiente tengo con tener que limpiar el estúpido pizarrón – **dije molesto dirigiéndome hacia mi mentor.

**Jajajaja, de verdad que sigues siendo un niño Luffy, ven dame eso yo terminare con esto, así que vete - ** dijo el dedicándome una sonrisa.

**De verdad Shanks, te lo agradezco mucho en serio, no me quería quedar más tiempo en este lugar, de verdad gracias – **y diciendo esto salí del salón a toda prisa. "**_si me doy prisa tal vez pueda alcanzar a Nami y volver juntos a casa_**" pensaba feliz mientras corría hacia la salida.

Corrí a todo lo que daba pero cuando alcance a Nami me paralice al ver la escena, los chicos del grupo la tenían acorralada, mientras ella forcejeaba por liberarse de su agarre.

**Vamos hermosa no te hagas del rogar y vamos a divertirnos juntos ¿te parece? – **lo oí decir mientras se reía y sostenía a Nami evitando que huyera de ahí.

**Como si yo quisiera relacionarme o divertirme con unos cerdos como ustedes, por que mejor no se alejan – **la oí decir, sonaba tan confiada a pesar de la situación, sin embargo no me gustaba que se expusiera tanto.

**Maldita perra, tu vienes con nosotros lo quieras o no entendiste – **al oír esto entre en cólera, especialmente luego de ver como ese sujeto arranco una parte del uniforme de Nami dejando ver su pecho, no podía soportarlo mas y me abalance contra ese grupo de cretinos.

**(Fin POV Luffy)**

Lugo de la acción del líder del grupo, sonrió de manera perversa mientras miraba el pecho de la peli naranja **– mira nada mas, pero que jugosas tetas tienes mujer, creo que me voy a divertir mucho contigo - **dijo de forma amenazante, sembrando terror en el rostro de Nami, sin embargo antes de poder continuar oyó como su compañeros se desplomaban al piso, al darse vuelta encuentra a todos sus camaradas inconscientes y a un chico moreno mirándolo con total odio.

**Si te atreves a tocarla de nuevo, te juro que te mato – **dijo Luffy totalmente furioso, poniéndose en guardia listo para enfrentar al ultimo que quedaba en pie.

**Jajajajaja, no me hagas reír muchacho, no puedes conmigo, ahora por que no te vas y me dejas disfrutar de esta mujer a solas ¿he? – **dijo mofándose del moreno, quien se enfureció aun mas, atacándolo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cayendo al suelo inconsciente como sus compañeros.

**¿Estas bien Nami?, ¿no te hicieron daño? – **se dirigió el moreno hacia una atónita Nami que no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**Luffy, si estoy bien, gracias pero, ¿en que momento llegaste? – **decía la peli naranja mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Luffy.

**Eso no importa, lo que importa es que logre llegar a tiempo para que esos idiotas no pudieran lastimarte – **dijo el moreno mientras poco a poco se iba sonrojando al ver a Nami casi desnuda de la cintura para arriba, dando gracias que no le arrancaron el sujetador también o de lo contrario se habría desmayado de la impresión ** – uuuuu, Nami ten pote mi chaqueta, úsala para cubrir tu cuerpo – **dijo el moreno evidentemente apenado.

**¿Eh?, ah gracias Lu – **dijo la chica al percatarse de que su blusa había sido destruida, tomando la chaqueta y apresurándose en cubrirse **– de verdad que te debo un Lu, si no hubieras llegado en ese momento quizás la historia seria diferente ahora – **dijo la peli naranja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento al moreno.

**No me tienes que agradecer, yo siempre te protegeré Nami, que no se te olvide – **le dijo el moreno una vez que su sonrojo había desaparecido. "**_nunca dejare que vuelvas a correr peligro Nami, te lo prometo_**", pensó mientras abrazaba a su amiga con el fin de transmitirle seguridad.

**Gracia Lu, siempre puedo contar contigo ¿verdad?, ahora por que no nos apuramos en volver a casa, ya llame a la policía, ellos se harán cargo de estos sujetos – **dijo Nami mas calmada ahora que sabia que podía contar con el moreno incluso en lo momentos mas difíciles.

El solo asintió con la cabeza y se encamino a casa junto a la mujer que mas amaba jurándose a si mismo que jamás dejaría que volviera a pasar por lo mismo nunca mas.

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este primer capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, es mi primer trabajo por lo que estoy abierto a comentarios tanto positivos como negativos que me puedan ayudar a mejorar en mis futuros proyectos, de antemano GRACIAS.


	3. Te lo dije, al fin te lo dije

Hola a todos.

Esta es mi primera historia, trata de la relación de Luffy y Nami pues siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, sin más que decir espero y la disfruten.

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 3: Te lo dije, al fin te lo dije**

Llevaban rato caminando y Nami solo se alegraba de que Luffy la estuviera acompañando a casa, dado que en su condición seria presa de muchos pervertidos que se pudiera encontrar en el camino.

Por otra parte para Luffy esta caminata era una tortura, no solo tenia a su mejor amiga casi desnuda de la cintura para arriba, protegida solo por la prenda que el moreno le ofreció minutos atrás, si no que en esta ocasión el viaje se había tornado muy silencioso, cosa que hacia que Luffy no pudiera distraer su atención del cuerpo de la peli naranja.

**Ya llegamos – **finalmente se escucho la voz de la peli naranja, cuando se encontraban frente a la puerta de su casa.

**¿Uh? – **Luffy salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto la oyó hablar **– ya veo, bueno lo mejor será que yo también me vaya a mi casa, adiós Nami – **le dijo con una sonrisa aliviado que ese momento tan tortuoso para el se hubiera acabado.

Sin embargo antes de irse sintió como lo sujetaban del brazo **– espera Lu, por que no entras y me haces compañía un rato, Nojiko aun no llega y aun siento algo de miedo luego de lo que paso – **escucho decir a su amiga, era lo ultimo que esperaba oír de ella, pero al ver sus ojos marrón no pudo negarse y la acompaño al interior de la casa de la peli naranja.

Ya en el interior de la casa Nami pidió a Luffy subiera a su cuarto mientras ella subía algo que beber, a lo que el moreno solo asintió.

Subió a la habitación de la chica y espero a que llegara sentado en la cama, no importaba cuanto tratara no se podía calmar, su corazón latía muy fuerte y muy rápido.

"**Que voy hacer, que voy a hacer" **era lo único que pasaba por la mente del moreno mientras esperaba a su amiga, en lo que para el era la peor de las situaciones, la cual se vio empeorada cuando Nami entro al cuarto y le entrego un vaso de jugo.

La chica se sentó al lado de Luffy y ambos bebieron el jugo sin decir palabra alguna sobre lo ocurrido hasta que la chica rompió con el silencio.

**Nee Luffy, gracias por defenderme allá, de verdad que me estaba asustando - **dijoNami sin mirar al moreno esperando que dijese algo también, pero al no escuchar nada se giro y vio que de un momento a otro se había formado un entrecejo en la cara de Luffy **– ¿estas bien Lu?, ¿acaso algo te molesta? – **dijo algo preocupada, entonces solo en ese momento el moreno se atrevió a hablar.

**Perdóname Nami, por mi culpa estuviste en una situación tan desagradable – **al oír decir esto al moreno Nami no entendía a que se refería, pero antes de poder protestar el chico continuo hablando **– si no te hubiera dejado sola esos chicos no se hubieran acercado a ti con esas intenciones, de verdad lo siento.**

Nami no podía creer lo que oía, ahora ella se sentía culpable de ver a su mejor amigo sufriendo **– oye no te culpes por eso, además no es la primera vez que los chicos se por tan así con migo – **decía la peli naranja esperando que así el moreno sonriera y dejara de pensar que era su culpa **– además no me digas que en serio te sorprende que los hombres me persigan tanto – **decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo de manera coqueta tratando de que el ambiente cambiara.

El moreno la vio comportarse así y sonrió antes de seguirle el juego **– tienes razón, cualquier chico se enloquecería si tuviera ante si a una mujer tan hermosa como tu – **para cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era tarde, Nami tenia los ojos abiertos como platos por la impresión, cosa que hizo que Luffy solo se sonrojara por la vergüenza, mientras ella salía de su asombro y sonreía de manera picara, como si tuviera la intención de molestar un poco al moreno ahora que el había dicho eso.

**De manera que cualquier chico enloquecería con alguien como yo a su lado ¿verdad?, dime Lu tu eres uno de ellos ¿he? – **ellasonreía de manera maliciosa mientras se acercaba de a poco a un sonrojado y tartamudo moreno que no sabia que responder ante las insinuaciones de la peli naranja **– ¿acaso me quieres besar Lu? –** la chica casi estalla en risas, pero al ver como el moreno se fue acercando a ella hasta fusionar sus labios se tocaron con los de ella no pudo reaccionar mas que con un ligero asombro.

Poco a poco Nami fue relajándose y correspondiendo al beso que el moreno le daba, cuando por fin se separaron esta vez fue el moreno quien tomo la palabra **– si Nami, soy uno de esos chicos, pero no puedo evitarlo, me gustas y me gustas demasiado como para negarlo de verdad que estoy enamorado – **y una vez termino de hablar volvió a besar a la peli naranja con desesperación, como si sintiera que si dejaba de besar los labios de la chica enloquecería.

Mientras tanto Nami no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su mejor amigo, "**¿le gustaba?, ¿realmente ella le gustaba?, ¿aquel chico que conocía de toda la vida le acababa de confesar que estaba enamorado de ella?**" todos estos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Nami mientras se perdía en los besos de Luffy, "**¿Qué estoy haciendo?, estoy besando a mi mejor amigo, pero no me puedo detener, se siente tan bien**" fueron los últimos pensamientos de Nami antes de perderse en los labios de Luffy incitándolo a que ahondara mas el beso dándole permiso a que hiciera con ella lo que deseara.

Al sentir esto Luffy subió el nivel de sus besos los cuales fueron bien recibidos por parte de la peli naranja, pasando de un beso sencillo e inocente a una más pasional y cargado de lujuria por parte de los dos.

Se separaron solo por falta de aire, momento en el que Luffy aprovecho para decir unas palabras antes de continuar **– Nami, te amo – **y dicho esto se entrego a sus deseos volviendo a besar a una completamente sonrojada Nami, poco a poco fue abandonando los labios de la peli naranja para ir bajando por el cuello de Nami entre besos y caricias hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer detenerse luego de llegar a este punto, Luffy con cuidado retiro la chaqueta que tiempo atrás le dio a Nami para cubrir su pecho, para esta vez poder ver el cuerpo tan hermoso de la mujer que tantas noches había estado en sus sueños, a diferencia de los chicos que la acosaron esa tarde, Luffy era tan cariñoso que Nami ayudo al chico a desnudarla quitándose ella misma su sujetador, dejando a la vista del moreno sus prominentes pechos.

Al ver esto Luffy solo se sorprendió seguido de una sonrisa que mostraba su felicidad por el hecho de que ella estuviera respondiendo tan bien a las caricias que el le proporcionaba, sin tiempo que perder, empezó a masajear el par de pechos antes de empezar a lamerlos como si fueran sus dulces favoritos en todo el mundo, pasando por los pezones de la chica, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, realmente el moreno había perdido la razón al ver lo que para el era lo mas hermoso del mundo, el cuerpo de Nami.

Poco a poco sus manos bajaron mas allá de la cintura de la peli naranja causando un estremecimiento por parte de la misma al sentir las suaves caricias del moreno sobre sus muslos, la peli naranja estaba completamente extasiada, el placer generado por el moreno era demasiado para la peli naranja y aumento aun mas en cuanto sintió las manos de Luffy subir de nuevo y dirigirse a la entrada de su sexo y acariciarlo con tanta ternura estaba a punto de explotar pero con una sola palabra todo acabo pues cuando la peli naranja exploto de placer ante estas nuevas sensaciones dio un grito **– NOOOOOOOOO! – **con el cual termino con el acto que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos.

El moreno al oír el grito por parte de su acompañante salió del trance en el que había caído preso al ver el cuerpo de la peli naranja, se levanto de la cama y vio a su amiga recostada sobre la cama respirando de manera brusca y entrecortada, entendió que se había propasado con ella **– lo lamento Nami, no quería hacerlo, yo… creo que lo mejor será que me vaya – **al no recibir respuesta, se apresuro a salir del cuarto y de la casa de la peli naranja y dirigirse a la suya propia.

Al entrar a su casa Luffy corrió a su cuarto y se echo en su cama con su cabeza echa un lio por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir con la peli naranja, "**no puedo creerlo, se lo dije, al fin se lo dije, le dije que la amo**" pensaba el moreno mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido hace solo unos minutos, "**Nami, ¿todo lo que ocurrió significa que yo también te gusto?, ¿acaso tu también me amas?**" fue el ultimo pensamiento coherente del moreno antes de rendirse ante el cansancio del día mas largo y agotador de toda su vida**, **durmiéndose poco después de ordenar su cabeza.

Mientras del otro lado de la historia, Nami aun se encontraba tendida sobre su cama sonrojada de pensar como una broma termino de una manera tan excitante, sin embargo lo que mas abarcaba la mente de la peli naranja eran las palabras de Luffy "**Nami,** **te amo**", esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente, mientras su corazón parecía estar en calma solo por recordar como lo dijo **– Luffy, no puede ser que estés enamorado de mi, ¿ahora como se supone que voy a tratarte cuando te vea, me lo podrías decir? – **se decía a si misma la chica, mientras esta también caía dormida ante el cansancio.

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este primer capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, es mi primer trabajo por lo que estoy abierto a comentarios tanto positivos como negativos que me puedan ayudar a mejorar en mis futuros proyectos, de antemano GRACIAS.


	4. Separación

Hola a todos.

Esta es mi primera historia, trata de la relación de Luffy y Nami pues siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, sin más que decir espero y la disfruten.

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 4: Separación**

A la mañana siguiente, Luffy despertó completamente feliz por lo ocurrido, sin embargo en alguna parte de su corazón existía un temor de que con lo ocurrido, su peli naranja amiga se empezara a distanciar de el, ese era su único temor en esos momentos.

**(POV Luffy)**

"**No estoy seguro del por que pero siento que esta mañana es diferente, tal vez se deba a que por fin le dije a Nami lo que sentía por ella" **pensaba mientras me levantaba y preparaba para el día de hoy en el colegio.

**No puedo esperar para ver a Nami, tengo muchos deseos de volver a besarla, shishishi – **me decía a mi mismo mientras me acercaba a la ventana para saludar a la dueña de mi corazón.

**Que extraño, no parece haber nadie en la habitación – **pude notar al poco tiempo, era raro, generalmente Nami siempre esta en su cuarto a esta hora, es ella quien me despierta siempre **– ¿me pregunto si habrá ocurrido algo para que saliera mas temprano? – **al considerar la posibilidad, me apresure a vestirme con el uniforme y rápidamente salí de la casa.

**(Fin POV Luffy)**

A unas cuantas cuadras una chica de cabellera naranja caminaba pensativa mientras se dirigía a su destino, el colegio.

**(POV Nami)**

"**Que se supone que voy a hacer ahora, ya no puedo ver a Lu de la misma manera que antes**" pensaba mientras me dirigía con paso lento a clases, no podía sacar de mi mente lo que había ocurrido con el chico al que conocía de toda mi vida prácticamente, no importaba cuanto lo intente me es imposible olvidar ese momento.

**Ni siquiera a Sanji le permití ir tan lejos, ¿entonces por que no fui capaz de detener a Lu? – **me decía a mi misma, intentando encontrar la respuesta a eso, debía admitir que ningún chico me había hecho estremecer tanto y es que con solo un beso **– se sintió tan bien, el sabor de sus labios era tan dulce – **solo recordarlo hace que me sonroje.

**Espera un minuto, que es lo que estoy diciendo, estoy hablando de Lu… - **no puedo ni siquiera decir su nombre sin que mi corazón se acelere, esto no es bueno, como lo voy a ver a la cara ahora, tengo que organizar mis ideas rápidamente.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no note que otra persona se dirigía hacia a mi a gran velocidad tropezando con migo.

**Oye, que te pasa mira por donde vas, tu… -** no pude continuar al ver de quien se trataba, por que de todas las personas tenia que toparme justo con el, ese moreno que tan solo en un día me había hecho sentir mejor que cualquier otro **– Lu, lo siento no sabia que eras tu – **al levantarnos quedamos demasiado cerca el una del otro, mi corazón estaba realmente acelerado, sentía mis mejillas arder, y por el ligero rubor de Luffy, supuse que el estaba igual.

**(Fin POV Nami)**

Fueron unos segundos tortuosos, en los que se produjo un silencio total, en el que solo se veían a los ojos mientras su mejillas se tornaban cada vez mas coloradas.

Ahora que se encontraban frente a frente, parecía que sus bocas no podían emitir sonido alguno, lo cual hacia que la tensión en el ambiente fuera cada vez mayor, hasta que el moreno se decidió a hablar.

**Etto, ho…, hola Nami, como estas –** se podía notar la dificultad con la que el chico hablaba, lo cual solo sonrojo mas a la peli naranja, la cual al no saber como reaccionar, solo salió corriendo, dejando al moreno desconcertado.

Al llegar al salón todos los amigos tanto de Luffy como de Nami, se extrañaron al no verlos llegar juntos, lo cual paso desapercibido por la peli naranja, debido a lo agitada que aun se encontraba por su encuentro con el moreno. Al poco tiempo llego Luffy, quien al parecer el comportamiento de la peli naranja en la calle no lo hubiese afectado, aunque sus amigos querían preguntar el por que del extraño acontecimiento, prefirieron no hacerlo pues pensaron que era mejor así.

El día seguía pasando y por más que Luffy tratara de acercarse para hablar de lo ocurrido, Nami siempre inventaba una excusa para evitar tocar el tema e irse dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca, cosa que poco a poco estaba empezando a fastidiar al moreno.

No fue si no hasta el receso que Luffy encontró la oportunidad perfecta para confrontar a Nami, aprovechando que estaba sola bajo un árbol, era obvio que el moreno no desaprovecharía el momento para por fin aclarar todas las dudas que tenia sobre el comportamiento de su amiga en ese día.

**Nami, pro fin ahora no puedes escapar, así que dime que es lo que te pasa con migo, hoy estas muy rara – **decía mientras tomaba a la peli naranja de los brazos para evitar que escapara de el una vez mas.

Al verse acorralada, la mujer no tuvo mas opción que resignarse a que estaba atrapada y tendría que quedarse así, hasta que el moreno le permitiera irse **– no es nada Lu, no te preocupes es solo que yo… -** no pudo continuar, debido a que su mirada se encontró frente a frente con la del moreno haciendo que olvidara todo lo que quería decir al instante.

"**¿por que, por que no puedo verlo a los ojos sin sentir que me voy a derretir a sus pies?**" pensaba la peli naranja mientras se perdía cada ves mas y mas en esos ojos tan profundos, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco se iba acercando mas y mas al moreno en busca de sus labios para poder volver a sentir esa sensación de una descarga recorriendo su cuerpo, igual que la primera vez que lo beso.

**Na…mi… yo… - **no pudo continuar pues al ver la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, no resistió y volvió a apoderarse de los labios de su compañera, con tanta o mas pasión que la primera vez.

Poco a poco ese beso se fue intensificando, hasta alcanzar de nuevo ese grado nada inocente al que llegaron la ultima vez, la chica estaba con la mente completamente en blanco, todo lo que podía pensar era en que no quería separarse de esos labios, pensamiento que era compartido por el moreno quien una vez mas empezó a bajar por la cintura de Nami hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

En el momento en que la peli naranja sintió como la mano de Luffy tocaba su sexo a través de sus bragas, salió del trance en el que la ponían los labios de Luffy separándose de el bruscamente.

**No Lu, esto esta mal, ya basta por favor – **decía mientras recobraba el aliento luego de tan largo y excitante momento, pero manteniendo el sonrojo sobre su rostro.

**Por que Nami, por que me tengo que detener si es claro para mi que tu también lo deseas – **el moreno replicaba con voz entre cortada debido a la falta de aire, quería que la peli naranja le explicara que era lo que ocurría y quería saberlo ya.

**No podemos hacer esto, para mi eres casi como mi hermano, no puedo quererte como algo mas, por favor entiéndeme Lu – **la chica se defendía como podía aun sabiendo que mas de la mitad de lo que decía no era cierto, sabia que la realidad era otra, quería poder sentir de nuevo sus labios, que terminara con lo que empezó la tarde anterior, pero sus ideas estaban tan desorganizadas que no podía pensar con claridad, lo que necesitaba era tiempo.

**Pero Nami, yo te amo, no puedo dejar de quererte como lo hago y se que en el fondo tu te sientes igual que yo –** decía conforme se iba acercando a la peli naranja con la intención de reanudar el acto que ella había detenido, cosa que no logro al verse detenido por la mano de Nami.

**Por favor Luffy, entiende que esto no debió pasar, yo necesito tiempo para pensar en lo que ha ocurrido – **ella trataba de mantenerse firme en su decisión, mientras miraba al moreno que tenia su semblante triste debido a los comentarios de la peli naranja.

**Pero, Nami por que tiene que ser así – **era notorio el desagrado del moreno hacia la decisión de la mujer, cosa que hacia mas difícil para ella continuar aun sabiendo el dolor que le estaba causando al moreno.

**Ya basta Lu, por favor no hagas esto mas difícil e lo que ya es – **decía la peli naranja con profundo dolor, sabia que si continuaba con esto lo mas probable fuese que su relación con Luffy se acabara, pero en el fondo sabia que si no ordenaba sus ideas, los dos iban a sufrir **– lo mejor es que nos separemos por un tiempo, que nos dejemos de ver, así podremos pensar mejor en que es lo que vamos a hacer, ¿te parece?**

Al oír esas palabras Luffy sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, separarse de ella era tanto como pedirle que muriera, pero aunque su corazón se estremeciera por el dolor, si eso era lo que quería Nami, entonces el lo haría, pues el jamás se había negado a una petición de la peli naranja, y no empezaría ahora, por muy dolorosa que fuese su petición.

Al verlo asentir, comprendió que estaba aceptando su deseo y con ello la peli naranja pudo respirar mas tranquila, pero a pesar de todo, ver a Luffy tan dañado por la conversación la hacia sentirse muy mal **– Lu, yo de verdad lo siento pero es mejor así – **al ver que el moreno no respondía, supo que lo mejor era irse y dejarlo estar solo para que se calmara. Sin embargo algo en su interior le decía a la peli naranja, que estaba cometiendo un gran error al alejarse de Luffy, aunque aun no entendía el por que.

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este primer capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, es mi primer trabajo por lo que estoy abierto a comentarios tanto positivos como negativos que me puedan ayudar a mejorar en mis futuros proyectos, de antemano GRACIAS.


	5. La nueva alumna

Hola a todos.

Esta es mi primera historia, trata de la relación de Luffy y Nami pues siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, sin más que decir espero y la disfruten.

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 5: La nueva alumna**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Nami y Luffy habían acordado distanciarse y sus amigos habían notado el cambio en las actitudes de los dos jóvenes, ya que desde que los conocían siempre habían sido muy unidos y el repentino distanciamiento les resultaba extraño.

**(POV Luffy)**

No podía creer que ya lleváramos dos semanas sin hablarnos, creí que ella solo quería que no me portara demasiado cariñoso, pero que no me hable me esta rompiendo el corazón.

"**¿Me pregunto si ella se sentirá igual que yo?**" pensé mientras la veía hablar con sus amigas, verla sonreír me hacia creer que en realidad no pensaba en lo que ocurrió, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaban esas dudas se desvanecían, pues ella se sonrojaba y miraba a otra parte muy nerviosa.

**Oye Luffy, que es lo que ocurre entre tu y Nami, últimamente están muy distanciados – **al escuchar esa voz me gire para ver de quien se trataba y encontré a mi mejor amigo, era Zoro quien me hablaba, y por su semblante me di cuenta de que simplemente no podría evadir la pregunta aunque quisiera **– no se de que hablas Zoro – **dije esperando que no continuara con su interrogatorio, por desgracia no fue así **– no te hagas el tonto, desde que los conozco ustedes siempre han sido inseparables y desde hace unas semanas ni siquiera se hablan –** no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo bien que nos conocía, y en algo tenia razón, siempre habíamos estado juntos, desde muy pequeños de hecho, pero no podía decirle a Zoro el por que de nuestro repentino distanciamiento, al mismo tiempo sabia que el no se conformaría con anda menos que la verdad, realmente estaba contra la pared **– solo nos distanciamos un poco, eso es normal no, después de todo ambos tenemos vidas separadas, no podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo – **esperaba que con eso bastara para quitarme a Zoro de encima por ahora, y aun que el no estaba del todo convencido de mis palabras, decidió dejar zanjado el asunto por ahora.

**¿Pudiste averiguar algo Zoro? –** oí como le preguntaban entre susurros Sanji y Usopp, pero como era de esperarse, Zoro me cubrió perfectamente diciendo que no logro nada, aunque en el fondo tanto el como yo sabíamos que eso no era cierto.

**(Fin POV Luffy)**

Las clases pasaban de manera normal, sin embargo lo que pasaba entra el moreno y la pelirroja no pasaba desapercibido para los demás, si bien no tenían ni idea del por que de la repentina separación de estos dos, sospechaban que debía ser algo grabe para que prácticamente ni se hablaran.

A la hora del almuerzo, Luffy se quedo en el salón por un rato, quería pensar en que hacer de ahora en adelante, sabia que no podía seguir sufriendo, pero igualmente sabia que no podría olvidarse de lo que sentía por Nami con tanta facilidad, en su mente se encontraba en un aprieto mu grande, de esos que rara ves se pueden solucionar, pero en cuanto recordó que estaban en la hora del almuerzo despejo su mente y salió rápidamente del salón para ir con sus amigos a almorzar.

Generalmente Luffy y sus amigos comían junto con Nami y sus amigas pero ahora cada quien se quedaba solo con sus amigos, lo cual no hacia si no levantar mas sospechas de sus amigos por el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes.

Mientras todos almorzaban un auto estaba en la entrada del colegio, de el bajaba una mujer que a partir de ese día formaría parte del estudiantado de la institución, rápidamente se despidió de quien la trajo y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la dirección con el fin de que la asignaran a su respectivo salón, se la veía muy sonriente, casi como si esperara encontrar a alguien en especifico en este colegio en particular.

Para cuando el almuerzo acabo, todos los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, para una vez ay continuar con lo que quedaba de su jornada. Pocos minutos después de que los estudiantes del grupo de Luffy y Nami ingresaran al salón, el profesor entro y pidió la atención de todos los presentes.

**Se que es un poco repentino, pero quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante, que se unirá a este curso desde hoy, así que trátenla bien – **dijo el profesor y luego con su mano hizo un gesto con el cual le indicaba que entrara al salón.

**(POV Nami)**

Al oír que tendríamos una nueva compañera no pude evitar preguntarme quien era, o mas importante aun por que justo ahora le daba por entrar a este colegio y por que precisamente a este salón de todos los que había en el edificio, no pude evitar tener un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y entonces la vi entrar, una mujer alta, de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos azul celeste, aunque me costara admitirlo esa mujer era hermosa y estoy segura que ningún chico diría lo contrario ya que al verla muchos habían empezado a babear por ella, como si no fuera poco, esa sensación de ansiedad iba incrementando conforme iban pasando los segundos, solo que no entendía el por que de lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

**Bien, adelante, preséntate a tus compañeros, que no te de pena – **pude escuchar como le decía el maestro a esa mujer quien asintió y un momento después se dirigió a todos los ahí presentes. **Mi nombre es Boa Hancock, mucho gusto, espero nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora – **así que se llama Hancock, que nombre tan curioso, pero a muchos chicos no pareció importarles ya que ya estaban adulándola diciendo lo hermosa que era, preguntándole un sinfín de cosas que la verdad a mi me parecieron completamente ridículas, no me había dado cuenta aun, pero como un instinto mi cuerpo se giro para ver como habría reaccionado Lu, por desgracia lo que vi por alguna razón no me había gustado para nada.

Ahí estaba el con una cara de total asombro, como si la conociera y no se hubiera esperado jamás verla en su mismo instituto, algo dentro de mi me estaba haciendo sentirme enojada, pero no entendía que era y mas importante, por que me sentía así, acaso era por como Luffy miraba a esa mujer, no eso es imposible, si embargo lo que ocurrió a continuación hizo que esa sensación dentro de mi se volviera prácticamente insoportable.

**Hancock, ¿de verdad eres tu?, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – **no solo lo vi como se levanto de su asiento como un rayo, si no que vi como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro, esa que no mostraba hacia días, eso solo hacia que mi enojo fuera en aumento.

**Hola Luffy, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez, como has estado – **lo que me faltaba, no solo se conocían, parecía que se llevaban muy bien, por primera vez en toda mi vida, me pregunte que tanto me ha estado escondiendo Luffy de su vida, no puedo soportar la idea de que el tenga secretos conmigo, siempre creí que era completamente honesto, ahora siento que las cosas van a cambiar drásticamente, lo cual no me gusta, por que me sigo sintiendo así, no puedo entenderlo, este día no podría empeorar mas.

**(Fin POV Nami)**

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, como ven las cosas se van a complicar de ahora en adelante entre Luffy y Nami con la llegada de Hancock, ya tengo pensado el siguiente capitulo, por lo que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo, agradesco a todos los que dejan sus reviews, me ayuda y me motiva a continuar escribiendo, sauldos a todos, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Bueno pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez se esta volviendo mas complicada para los protagonistas, quiero agradecerles sus reviews

para **o****range-star-destiny: **la verdad lo del cambio de categoría solo fue como una medida, la verdad es que serán muy pocas las escenas donde las cosas se pongan picantes, dado que la historia no tiene esa orientación, así que no te preocupes.

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Quieres ser mi novio?**

Luffy miraba con total felicidad a la chica que tenia delante de el, no podía creer que luego de tantos años la volviera a ver y menos en su misma clase, esa era una coincidencia de las que pocas veces se dan en la vida, pero el estaba feliz de que ocurriera.

Por otra parte una chica unos puestos mas atrás del moreno, observaba con total disgusto la escena, tratando de entender como es que esos dos se conocían, su sangre hervía de la furia, aunque no entendía el por que, para colmo luego del extraño encuentro entre el moreno y la chica nueva, el profesor asigno a Hancock al pupitre vacio que estaba justo a la derecha del moreno, argumentando que ya que los dos se conocían el podría mostrarle el instituto y ayudarla a adaptarse al lugar, cosa que a Luffy no pareció molestarle, pero que a cierta peli naranja si.

**(POV Nami)**

Verlos así de juntos no me gustaba, especialmente el que Luffy fuera tan cariñoso con esa chica me estaba sacando de mis casillas, el único motivo por el que no había hecho nada, ni siquiera irme para no seguir viendo esa escena era el hecho de que aun estábamos en clase y no tenia ninguna excusa para intentar escapar.

"**Pensar que Lu era así de cariñoso conmigo solo unas semanas atrás**" pude escuchar una voz en lo profundo de mi ser, repitiendo esa oración una y otra vez como si tratara de torturarme con ella y lo peor era que lo estaba logrando, no podía soportar la idea de que existirá otra persona a la que Luffy quisiera tanto como a mi y mas aun no me imaginaba que fuera otra mujer que aunque me costara admitirlo era muy hermosa, creí que ese cariño que Lu me daba solo me lo daba a mi y a nadie mas que a mi, siempre había encontrado refugio en ese pensamiento, pero me había estrellado con la cruda realidad de que eso no era mas que una mentira.

**(Fin POV Nami)**

Una vez que la jornada de la mañana se acabo, los estudiantes se preparaban para ir a almorzar, cosa que Nami aprovecho para tratar de acercarse al moreno y hablar con el luego de mas de dos semanas de mantener la distancia con el, pero ahora sentía que si no se acercaba a el quizá ya no pudiera volver a hacerlo, necesitaba hablar con el y aclarar sus dudas con respecto a la mujer que estaba a su lado en el salón.

Por desgracia antes de poder acercarse a Luffy, Hancock lo tomo del brazo y jalándolo hacia ella se lo llevo, argumentando que necesitaba hablar con el de algo muy importante, dejando a la peli naranja estática al ver como los dos se alejaban juntos y ella sujetaba al moreno de una manera mas que cariñosa.

**(POV Luffy)**

Me sorprendió el hecho de que Hancock me pidiera acompañarla para hablar, pero la verdad era que yo también quería hablar con ella, habían pasado cerca de cuatro años desde que la vi por última vez, además volver a verla me había sacado de esa tristeza en la que había estado sumido durante las últimas dos semanas, debido a todo lo que había ocurrido con Nami.

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez Luffy – **la escuche decir en cuanto llegamos a la terraza del instituto, se la veía muy feliz de estar aquí, su sonrisa era muy sincera y eso me alegraba a mi también.

**Tienes razón si que ha sido mucho tiempo – **le dije luego de que ella se sentara en el piso **– han sido cuatro años desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos no es cierto – **dije como un comentario al cual ella asintió dándome la razón.

Luego de eso ella agacho la cabeza cubriendo su rostro un poco con su cabello, lo cual llamo mi atención de inmediato dado que ella nunca se comportaba así, al menos no desde que la conocía, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas ella hablo primero con lo cual yo solo me dispuse a escucharla.

**Sabes, te he extrañado mucho estos últimos años, eras el único amigo de verdad que tenia en mi antigua ciudad sabes, por lo que me dolió que no volvieras, luego de la muerte de tu abuela - ** y cuando acabo, me sentí culpable, si bien era cierto que yo solo iba a visitar a mi abuela, desde que la conocí, aprovechaba para salir con ella a jugar, ya que ella era muy solitaria y parecía ser que era el único en quien confiaba **– sabes, yo… aun recuerdo la promesa que hicimos el ultimo día que estuviste en Amazon Lily y tu Luffy ¿la recuerdas también? – **eso me tomo por sorpresa, tanto por lo que dijo como por su posterior reacción, ya que al terminar de decir eso, su rostro se puso tan rojo que ni siquiera podía ocultarlo tras su cabello.

**Yo… etto… si aun lo recuerdo – **le dije una vez salí de mi asombro, y en realidad no mentía, recordaba muy bien la promesa que le había hecho el ultimo día antes de regresar a casa.

**Entonces… cumplirás con tu palabra, ¿de verdad serás mi novio? – **no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de verdad, creí que solo era una broma, pero al ver su rostro decidido me di cuenta de que ella hablaba muy enserio, eso solo hizo que yo me sorprendiera mas y debido a eso no puede omitir palabra alguna.

**Luffy, te lo repetiré una vez mas, ¿quieres ser mi novio? – **no podía salir de asombro, ni siquiera sabia que responderle, si era cierto que en el pasado yo le prometí que la próxima ves que nos viéramos seria su novio mientras estuviera de visita, pero ahora es distinto, mis sentimientos por Nami son muy fuertes y están muy claros, aunque si lo veía bien Nami jamás me respondió si yo le gustaba, es mas por como se había comportado las ultimas semanas, era mas que obvio que ella no sentía nada por mi, y que con lo que hice, solo logre alejarla de mi.

Que mas daba, si Nami no sentía lo mismo por mi, lo mejor era no seguir esperando por una respuesta que era mas que obvia para mi, además siempre me he caracterizado por ser un hombre de palabra y no iba a probar lo contrario justo ahora, tal vez Hancock sea lo que necesito para olvidarme de este sentimiento que tengo hacia Nami.

Con las ideas claras, mire a Hancock y me di cuenta que tal vez había tardado demasiado en decidirme, ya que su rostro mostraba una expresión que se asemejaba a la tristeza total, una expresión que yo conocía muy bien, me calme un poco y luego le mostré una sonrisa la cual logro calmarla un poco, cuando note esto me decidí a darle una respuesta **– si, si quiero - ** acto seguido me dispuse a darle un beso, el primero de muchos esperaba yo, y había lago que debía admitir, sus labios tenían un sabor dulce, igual a una fruta tropical.

**(Fin POV Luffy)**

Mientras tanto en los jardines del instituto una chica de cabellos naranjas, descansaba bajo un árbol luego de comer su almuerzo.

**(POV Nami)**

**Es increíble que esa mujer y Lu su conozcan, me pregunto de donde lo conoce – **me decía a mi misma, mientras me relajaba sobre ese viejo árbol tratando de ordenar mis ideas, pero al mirar hacia el tejado del colegio, desee no haber estado ahí, para ver una escena tan desgarradora.

Ahí sobre el tejado, en la terraza del instituto pude ver a Luffy y a esa Hancock besarse de una manera casi salvaje, podía notar que ese beso estaba completamente cargado de pasión, la misma pasión con la que Lu me beso la primera vez, sentía como se me desgarraba el corazón, por primera vez en mi vida sentía que mi mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, todo por que esa mujer, me quito el pilar principal que lo sostenía todo, es pilar con nombre y apellido, Monkey D. Luffy, aunque no todo era su culpa, de por si yo ya había debilitado ese soporte al alejar a Lu de mi vida y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de mis acciones.

Por mas que quería, no podía alejar mi vista de esa escena, algo en mi interior me lo impedía, me forzaba a mirar, mientras me decía "**mira bien, arrojaste a la persona mas importante de tu vida a los brazos de otra mujer**", sin darme cuenta, una lagrima comenzó a escapar de mis ojos, pero no entendía por que esto me afectaba, es decir, Lu y yo no somos nada, ni siquiera creo que sigamos siendo amigos luego de alejarme de el de un tiempo para acá, entonces por que me afectaba tanto verlo besar a esa mujer, creo que mis peores miedos se están volviendo realidad, ya perdí el cariño de Luffy por mi propio orgullo, ahora no quiero perder su amistad, tengo que arreglar todo esto, antes de que termine odiándome.

**(Fin POV Nami)**

**(Fin POV Nami)**

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, como ven las cosas se complican las cosas para Nami ya que ahora Luffy se aleja de ella un poco mas, quiero agradece a **o****range-star-destiny, monkey d. teresa, monkey d. carmen, dorobou neko, kurinchi, alice kyubei luna, y a todos los demas,** aprecio mucho sus comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda y me motiva a continuar escribiendo, sauldos a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	7. Hablemos

Bueno pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez se esta volviendo mas complicada para los protagonistas, quiero agradecerles sus reviews

para **o****range-star-destiny: **la verdad lo del cambio de categoría solo fue como una medida, la verdad es que serán muy pocas las escenas donde las cosas se pongan picantes, dado que la historia no tiene esa orientación, así que no te preocupes.

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 7: Hablemos**

Las cosas cada vez se ponían más difíciles entre Luffy y Nami, ahora que ella había visto como el moreno besaba a Hancock en la terraza del colegio, ahora no sabia que pensar, por un lado sentía que era lo mejor, que al menos así Luffy no sufriría mas y no estaría tan decaído como hasta ahora, pero por otro lado sentía que su mundo se estaba viniendo a bajo al saber que el moreno ahora estaría en brazos de otra mujer.

**(POV Nami)**

Entre al salón en cuanto sonó el timbre y me dirigí a mi asiento sin decir palabra alguna, la imagen de Lu, besando a esa mujer aun se repetía en mi cabeza, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso, estaba tan metida en ese asunto que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando el entro a la sala seguido de esa mujer, cuando por fin hablo salí de mis pensamientos y dirigí mi vista hacia lo que ocurría en ese momento delante de todos y lo que vi solo hizo que el dolor que sentía en mi pecho solo aumentara.

Y es que ahí estaban ellos tomados de las manos sin importarles el alboroto que eso estaba causando en los demás estudiantes, alboroto que se intensifico en cuanto Lu dijo esas palabras que derrumbaron la poca fuerza que quedaba dentro de mí.

**Hancock y yo somos novios – **si, solo eso basto para que detestara a esa mujer, por primera vez sentía que alguien me había quitado algo que me pertenecía y eso era algo que nunca iba a tolerar, no importaba que.

Ver como se miraban estaba logrando enfurecerme, especialmente por como el la miraba a ella, pensar que tan solo unas semanas atrás esa misma mirada tenia otra destinataria, no podía resistir verlos así, en ese momento lo único que cruzaba por mi mente, era el deseo de que este maldito día se acabara y pudiera irme a casa para no tener que seguir siendo testigo de tal acto.

Por desgracia para mi, este día no pudo pasar mas lento, lo cual me hizo ser testigo de las constantes miradas de afecto que se lanzaban el uno al otro todo el día, ya no podía resistirlo, de no ser por los recesos que había cada determinado tiempo, habría explotado en medio del salón.

**¿Estas bien Nami? – **al escuchar esa voz desvié mi mirada de los tortolitos, solo para encontrar a cierta morena que me veía fijamente con un toque de preocupación.

**No te preocupes Robín, estoy bien de veras – **esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para convencerla ya que a mi respuesta sume una sonrisa que me costo mucho lograr, pero como era de esperar, no logre engañarla y eso solo logro que ella empezara a preguntar cada cosa que pasaba por su mente para que le dijera lo que ocurría.

**¿Estas segura?, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras Nami, si puedo ayudarte sabes que lo hare – **escucharla decir eso fue como un alivio para mi, en ese momento pensé que la única que me podía ayudar a aclarar mis ideas era ella, la única chica de todo el instituto en la que confiaba plenamente.

**Supongo que puedo decirte lo que ocurre, es eso no puedo soportar un minuto mas ver ese espectáculo – **me sincere con ella pues en ese momento era la única con la que contaba, pero por desgracia ella me miro y sonriendo me dijo **– hacen una bonita pareja verdad, por fin veo a Luffy sonreír luego de semanas de estar decaído – **su respuesta no era para nada lo que esperaba oír de su parte, no pude evitar fruncir el seño un poco en cuanto termino de hablar, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Robín **– por que esa cara Nami, no me digas que eso te molesta, ¿acaso estas celosa? - ** oírla decir eso me sorprendió, era imposible que estuviera celosa, además por que iba a estarlo cuando fui yo quien rechazo a Lu en un principio, pero, por otro lado, eso explicaría por que verlos me enfadaba de tal manera, sin embargo preferí no decir nada y agachar la cabeza, lo cual solo saco una leve sonrisa de Robín.

Era claro que la única manera de aclarar el asunto por completo de una vez seria hablando con Luffy, solo así todas mis dudas se despejarían, solo esperaba que el no estuviera molesto con migo como para no querer dirigirme la palabra.

Al fin el timbre sonó indicando el final de la jornada, en cuanto pude busque a Luffy con la mirada pero ya no estaba, que irónico, pase semanas tratando de evitar a Lu y no podía dejar de toparme con el y justo ahora que quiero hablar con el, simplemente desaparece, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, tenia que hablar con el a como de lugar.

De verdad que no era mi día no había podido encontrar a Luffy en ningún lugar, resignada a que hoy no seria el día me dirigí a casa, pero en el trayecto vi la ultima imagen que hubiera querido ver, era Luffy y esa maldita mujer, despidiéndose con un beso, una vez mas la ira recorrió mi cuerpo y una vez vi a esa serpiente alejarse lo suficiente me dirigí a Luffy, no dude ni un segundo y cuando lo alcance casi por instinto, le lance una cachetada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle la marca de mi mano grabada en su mejilla por unas tres horas.

Su reacción era lo que esperaba, enojado me miro y me dijo **- ¿pero que te pasa Nami, por que me golpeas? – **lo mire mientras se tocaba la zona donde lo golpee, cuando por fin mi ira pareció desaparecer me dirigí a el con toda la intención de saber que ocurría entre esa mujer y el **– como que ahora eres el novio de esa mujer, apenas acaba de llegar al instituto y tu ya la haces tu mujer, acaso es que lo que te atrae de esa mujer es su cuerpo – **estaba realmente furiosa, pero en una fracción de segundo la situación cambio por completo en cuanto el me lanzo una mirada fría, y que destilaba dolor **– no te atrevas a juzgarme de esa manera de nuevo, te lo advierto, además esa mujer tiene un nombre y es Hancock y es una vieja amiga que no veía hace mucho – **oírlo como la defendía solo aumentaba mi dolor, pero necesitaba saber por que razón se convirtió en su novio **– entonces por que eres su novio si no es por ese motivo, si no lo recuerdas hace unas semanas tu te propasaste con migo, como se que no buscas con ella lo que no lograste con migo Luffy – **no era eso lo que quería decir pero el dolor y la rabia se apoderaron de mi haciendo que lo dijera, cosa que fue un grave error pues en ese momento la expresión de Lu cambio completamente, reflejaba dolor y rabia al mismo tiempo **– no te atrevas a insultarme de nuevo, si tanto lo quieres saber, le hice una promesa la ultima ves que la vi, que seria su novio la próxima vez que nos viéramos, solo si no estaba comprometido con alguien más – **oírlo decir eso fue un golpe bajo, solo estaba con ella por una estúpida promesa, pero era hora de saber que sentía por la que ahora era su mujer **– ¿entonces lo hiciste solo por eso, solo por una tonta promesa?, ¿estas jugando con ella acaso?, ¿siquiera te gusta? – **en ese momento Luffy no soporto mas y al igual que lo hice yo antes el me dio una cachetada, aunque mas suave igual de dolorosa por ser el quien lo había hecho, era claro que estaba furioso y no era para menos luego de lo que dije **– escúchame bien Nami, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, no vuelvas a decir que estoy jugando con ella por que no es así, y para que lo sepas, ella si me gusta, la he querido por mas tiempo que a ti y ahora tal vez ella me ayude a superarte, así que puedes estar tranquila, por que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi, has lo que quieras no me importa, adiós Nami – **conforme lo veía alejarse sus palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, de verdad le gustaba, ella le gustaba incluso mas que a mi, realmente la idea de que Lu se olvidara de mi me aterrorizaba, de repente sentí sobre mis mejillas un liquido que bajaba, no podía creerlo, estaba llorando, hacia mucho de lo que no lo hacia, pero el solo pensar que Luffy me dejaría de querer, me estaba destruyendo, no lo podía creer, me gustaba el chico al que rechace, el mismo que me hizo sentir tan bien en el pasado, el que me trato como si fuera la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, el mismo que yo arroje a los brazos de otra mujer, el mismo que ahora me quería olvidar, junto a todo sentimiento de amor que alguna vez tuvo por mi.

El pilar de mi vida, mi mas grande apoyo, mi mejor amigo, todo, yo… lo había perdido todo solo por mi estúpido orgullo, me negué a reconocer que lo amaba y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, ahora me quedaría sola, el único que siempre me había protegido, me había cuidado y amado, ahora tenia a alguien mas en su vida y era mas que evidente que le había dado el espacio en su corazón que en su momento me diera a mi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sola y la idea no me agradaba para nada.

**Tengo miedo – **dije esperando que el me escuchara, pero era muy tarde hacia mucho que el había desaparecido del lugar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia miedo.

**(Fin POV Nami)**

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, esta vez el capitulo esta narrado por Nami como vieron, ahora que Luffy ha decidido olvidarse de Nami que ocurrira entre estos dos?, espero sus reviews, dandome su opinion, quiero agradecer a **o****range-star-destiny, monkey d. teresa, monkey d. carmen, dorobou neko, kurinchi, alice kyubei luna, y a todos los demas,** aprecio mucho sus comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda y me motiva a continuar escribiendo, sauldos a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	8. Me duele

Bueno pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez se esta volviendo mas complicada para los protagonistas, quiero agradecerles sus reviews

para **Hiikari no TsuKii: **me alegra que te guste la historia pues me da animos de seguir escribiendo, en cuanto a tu pregunta, todos los personajes tienen entre 18 y 19 años, pero con los rasgos que adquieren luego del time-skip.**  
><strong>

para **Creao:** bueno se que en cierta forma si exagere en cuanto al sentimiento, pero la idea era que ella se sintiera destrozada al saber que perdio a su mejor amigo, era la unica manera que se me ocurrio para que Nami se diera cuenta de lo que siente por Luffy.

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 8: Me duele**

Habían pasado cerca de una semana desde el encuentro de Luffy y Nami, ese pequeño encuentro que termino con la poca confianza que aun quedaba entre los dos y dio paso a la soledad para la peli naranja.

Como si fuera poco en el colegio, el extraño suceso les parecía muy raro a los amigos tanto del moreno y la peli naranja, dado que desde que los conocían eran prácticamente inseparables, se ayudaban el uno al otro en todo y nunca se dejaban de sonreír, el hecho de que ahora prácticamente ni se dirigieran las miradas, solo aumentaba las dudas sobre lo que había ocurrido para que estos dos se separaran de manera tan abrupta.

Sin embargo más allá de lo que se demostraban exteriormente, uno de los dos se estaba desmoronando por dentro, si, la peli naranja prácticamente se mantenía en duelo interiormente solo para evitar que alguno de sus amigos la viera llorar, eso se lo dejaba a su almohada que casi todos los días había sido una esponja no solo para sus lagrimas si no para el dolor de su corazón.

Y es que mientras estaba en público mostraba su mejor sonrisa aun cuando sabia y la estaba forzando, no quería que la vieran sufriendo, cosa que se dificultaba en cuanto veía entrar al moreno de loa mano de su ahora novia, verlos demostrándose tanto afecto hacia que en su corazón sintiera el dolor de mil agujas que se enterraban en el solo por la satisfacción de verla sufrir.

Verlo como le dedicaba a esa mujer de ojos azul cristal, una mirada llena de cariño y afecto, era mas que suficiente para que la peli naranja sintiera que rompería en llanto, cuando la abrazaba se sentía fatal, solo había una cosa que la hacia prácticamente llorar, solo una cosa y era lo que menos deseaba ver, a el, besándola, solo bastaba ver la intención de un beso, para hacer que volteara la vista a otro lugar o incluso se fuera del lugar en el que se encontraba, solo para evitar que alguien viera sus lagrimas caer, sin duda para ella era un martirio ver al chico que en su momento le dijo quererla juntar sus labios con los de esa mujer, no quería, no soportaba esa idea, pero no podía cambiarlo, aun ahora sentía que el que Luffy este con esa mujer por la que muchos chicos botan la baba y otros odien la suerte del moreno, era por causa suya al negarse a aceptar que ese chico de rostro infantil, se había robado su corazón con solo un beso.

Ver como la besaba era su mayor tormento y en muchas ocasiones quiso detenerlos, pero al final se negaba a hacerlo solo por una razón, no quería que nadie se diera cuanta de cuanto daño le hacia verlos juntos, especialmente por que nadie en ese salón esperaría jamás que una mujer como Nami, se fijara en lo que muchos denominaban un idiota como Luffy, aun ahora ella se seguía moviendo por orgullo, pues era eso lo único que le quedaba y de lo poco que podía sostenerse cuando sentía de se iba a derrumbar, por desgracia fue por ese mismo orgullo que ella perdió la simpatía del moreno y ahora debía pagar por ello.

El único lugar donde se sentía segura era en su habitación, al menos en ese lugar podía desnudar su corazón sin que alguien la juzgara, suficiente era saber que el moreno ahora era indiferente con ella como para que encima alguien le reproche su comportamiento, pero era demasiado pronto para que se relajara en su habitación ya que, sabia que desde su ventana tenia vista de la ventana del moreno, lo que significaba que aun en su único refugio la imagen de Luffy siempre estaría presente.

Sin embargo esta vez seria diferente de todas las demás, pues en cuanto desvió su mirada al cuarto del moreno, lo vio entrar en compañía de la chica de los ojos azules, ahora ella no solo ocupaba el tiempo de Luffy en el colegio, también empezaba a ocupar su tiempo en casa, creyó que sería lo ultimo que vería de la pareja en ese día, pero estaba equivocada, pues poco después de ver como los dos se sentaban en la cama, su expresión cambio a una de total sorpresa al ver como la pareja comenzaba a besarse, acariciarse, cada movimiento que la pareja hacia, estaba cargado de amor y pasión, algo que solo aumento el tormento de la peli naranja.

Se escondió bajo su almohada, tratando de evitar la tentación de mirar de nuevo por esa ventana y no gustarle lo que viera, pues sabía que existía una probabilidad de que al mirar de nuevo los encontrara consumando su amor de la manera mas apasionada que conocieran, entregándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y al no escuchar nada provenir de la casa de al lado, se atrevió a mirar, solo quería saber que ocurría, pero…, se arrepintió al momento, pues la imagen que sus ojos observaban solo le causo mas dolor del que jamás sintió incluso mas del que sintió en el momento en el que su amistad con Luffy se termino, y es que podía verlos, a ambos completamente desnudos, besándose, mientras las manos del moreno recorrían la blanca espalda de la mujer, con una delicadeza, como si temiera que al hacerlo mas fuerte se fuera a romper, cada vez los labios del moreno bajaban mas y mas por el cuerpo de la oji azul, hasta alcanzar sus voluptuosos pechos donde se detuvo para besarlos con intensidad, casi parecía como si fuera un niño al que le dan su dulce favorito, pues los besaba, acariciaba y los chupaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, por otro lado la mujer solo se dedicaba a revolver el cabello del moreno mientras dejaba salir regularmente uno que otro quejido de placer al sentir los labios del moreno sobre su piel, pronto esos leves quejidos se tornaron en fuertes gemidos que empezaron en cuanto la oji azul sintió como las manos del moreno se aferraban con fuerza a su trasero.

Verlo como la besaba, como la tocaba solo hacia que su corazón se estremeciera al punto de no soportarlo mas, aunque quería desviar su mirada de tal acto, algo dentro de ella le forzaba a no quitar la mirada, una vez mas arrepentida y al borde del llanto vio como ahora era ella quien acariciaba al moreno, las manos de la oji azul dejaron el cabello del chico para dirigirse a su pecho donde como una gatita dibujaba círculos de manera seductora, mientras miraba lo miraba estremecerse ante las caricias que le proporcionaba, poco a poco bajo su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna del moreno donde poso su mano mientras que con la otra se sostenía en el pecho de Luffy y con una mirada suplicante le pedía que terminaran con los juegos y se entregaran por completo al deseo que los embargaba, a lo cual el moreno asintió sonriéndole, para acostarla sobre su cama y así consumar el acto, la abrió de piernas y se dispuso a unirse a la oji azul.

**¡Noooooooooooo! – **Nami se levanto aterrada y sudando, había sido un sueño, el cual para ella fue su peor pesadilla, agitada se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en algún momento, pero la sensación en su pecho le decía que todo era real, que lo que vio no fue solo un sueño, aterrada, quiso comprobar que tanto de lo que soñó había alcanzado a ser realidad, se dirigió a su ventana pero para su mala suerte no había nadie en la habitación, así no sabría si lo que vio realmente no fue un producto de su imaginación **– Luffy – **al decir su nombre sus ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar, cada vez sentía que se iba mas lejos y que no lo alcanzaría por mucho que lo intentara.

Aun no anochecía por lo que prefirió no quedarse en casa y salió a caminar con el fin de despejar su mente, pues ahora la duda de saber si el moreno lo había hecho o no con esa mujer, no la dejaba tranquila.

Mientras tanto en casa del moreno, hace mucho que Hancock había dejado el hogar de Luffy, por lo que el moreno se dedico a mirar la televisión, mientras era la hora de comer, aun pensaba en la tarde que tuvo con la oji azul, de verdad que le había gustado, sin embargo pronto su sonrisa desapareció al pensar en que se hubiera divertido mas si todo eso lo hubiera compartido con Nami, así paso, la tarde hasta que fue la hora de comer, el moreno ya no se preocupaba por nada mas que por llenar su estomago, pero en ese momento algo interrumpió su comida, el timbre de la puerta sonó, el moreno triste por tener que dejar de comer se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una mujer de pelo azul y piel morena.

**Nojiko, ¿Qué haces aquí? – **era la hermana de Nami, estudiaba hasta tarde en la universidad al igual que su hermano Ace, solo que ella era más responsable, al verla se dio cuenta que estaba agitada, casi nerviosa, eso no le dio buena espina, cosa que confirmo al oír a la mujer.

**Nami no esta en casa, no se donde esta y ya es muy tarde como para que ande sola por la calle – **al oír eso el moreno se quedo estático, no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir **– Nami – **pronuncio su nombre como si fuera lo único que en ese momento fuera capas de pensar.

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, entramos en una parte bastante interesante, ya tengo pensado el proximo capitulo por lo que espero poder publicarlo pronto, espero sus reviews, dandome su opinion, quiero agradecer a **o****range-star-destiny, monkey d. teresa, monkey d. carmen, dorobou neko, kurinchi, alice kyubei luna, y a todos los demas,** aprecio mucho sus comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda y me motiva a continuar escribiendo, sauldos a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	9. ¿Donde estas?

Bueno pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada vez se esta volviendo mas complicada para los protagonistas, quiero agradecerles sus reviews

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 9: ¿Dónde estas?**

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad, sin embargo un muchacho aun se encontraba en las calles, corriendo de manera desesperada, buscando por todos lados, hasta en el último rincón de la zona, tratando de encontrar a una mujer que se encontraba perdida, su rostro mostraba completamente, la desesperación de no poder encontrar a esa peli naranja, que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

**(POV Luffy)**

"**Nami en donde te has metido**" pensaba tratando de conservar la poca calma que me quedaba luego de escuchar de Nojiko decirme que Nami había desaparecido, aun no entendía el por que ella lo había echo, pero en cuanto supe que no estaba en casa, fue como recibir un baldado de agua fría.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, mi preocupación se volvía mas grande, el hecho de no poder encontrarla me estaba desesperando, por un momento la idea de no poder encontrarla me estrujo el corazón hasta el punto de sentir que se rompería en mil pedazos, fue solo en ese momento que me di cuenta de que me estaba engañando a mi mismo, aun ahora la seguía queriendo, incluso después de lo que había ocurrido entre los dos no la podía sacar de mi corazón, si fuera así de fácil no me habría importado ni un poco que Nami desapareciera y sin embargo mas tardo Nojiko en decirme la situación que yo en tomar una chaqueta y salir en su búsqueda.

Al sentirme así me di cuenta que la ultima vez que hable con ella fui realmente duro, no tenia por que tratarla así, cuando la realidad era que me sentía feliz de verla reaccionar así, cuando el ver como parecía desmoronarse al sentirse traicionada solo me demostraba que tal vez ella también me quisiera de la misma forma que yo a ella.

Salí de mis pensamientos, pues me parecía imposible de creer, es decir ella podría tener al chico que quisiera, así que por que me elegiría a mi y mas luego de lo ocurrido en los últimos días, sin embargo mas allá de todo en el fondo de mi corazón empezaba a surgir un sentimiento de culpa, pues en el fondo estaba consiente de que el actual comportamiento de la peli naranja era mi culpa, lo que me llevo a preguntarme de nuevo donde podrías estar.

Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza de encontrarte hasta que por mi mente cruzo un recuerdo de algo que me habías dicho hacia mucho tiempo cuando aun éramos unos niños.

(Flash Back)

Estaba atardeciendo sobre la ciudad y mi amiga Nami me había dicho que me mostraría su lugar favorito de todo el mundo, tomando mi mano me guio sin decirme ni una sola palabra de a donde me llevaba, pues decía querer mantener la sorpresa.

Cuando llegamos al lugar me quede totalmente fascinado, pues no podía creer lo que veía, era una pequeña playa la cual parecía estar abandonada pues no se veía a nadie cerca, y no era para menos ya que era un trozo de playa muy pequeño, pero que ofrecía una gran vista, además estaba muy lejos de la zona urbana por lo que llamaba muy poco el interés de las personas.

**Sabes, este lugar siempre me relaja – **solo cuando la oí decir eso salí de mi asombro y la mire mientras ella continuaba mirando hacia el vacio.

**A que te refieres Nami – **no entendía del todo por que me decía nada, pero ella solo me miro y con una sonrisa me contesto **– me refiero a que cuando estoy triste, asustada, o incluso enfadada, siempre vengo aquí para poder calmarme y pensar – **verla tan feliz al decirme eso, generaba una paz en mi interior que no entendía por que ocurría, pero no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

**Eres la única persona a la que le he enseñado este lugar Lu - ** cuando me dijo eso me sorprendí por completo, escuchar de ella que a parte de mi nadie conocía la existencia de este lugar me hacia sentir especial en muchas formas **– desde ahora este será nuestro secreto Lu, solo nosotros dos sabremos que este lugar existe, ¿me lo prometes? – **yo solo asentí mientras sonreía, ahora tenia un secreto con Nami, algo que era solo de los dos y eso me hacia feliz.

(Fin Flash Back)

Solo necesite recordar eso para dirigirme a toda prisa al único lugar en el que sabia debía estar, pero era mas que claro que la naturaleza no estaba con migo esa noche pues pocos segundos después de empezar a correr nuevamente, la lluvia cayo sobre la ciudad como si tratara de abandonar mi búsqueda.

**Ay, por favor, es en serio – **mi tono de voz mostraba mi enojo, sin embargo no tenia tiempo para eso, quería y debía encontrar a esa mujer que tenia mi mundo de cabeza en ese momento, nada me impediría llegar hasta ella, no la dejaría sola, no permitiría que continuara sufriendo mas **– solo espérame Nami, pronto estaré contigo – **y con eso en mente corrí a todo lo que me daban las piernas.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que lograra llegar a mi destino, ese pequeño trozo de playa que era un secreto que compartíamos los dos, uno de mis mas valiosos tesoros, algo que me uniría a ella por la eternidad, nuestro propio espacio, solo de los dos, la lluvia no cesaba, aun así ahora que estaba ahí no permitiría que algo me hiciera retroceder, empecé mi búsqueda con los ojos y no tarde mucho en encontrarla, una mujer de cabellos naranja se encontraba sentada no muy lejos del lugar en el que me encontraba, cuando la vi me alivie de por fin encontrarla, pero conforme me acercaba podía escuchar como sollozaba, mi corazón se destrozo en ese momento, pero aun así continúe avanzando hasta quedar a espaldas de ella, no sabia que decir, pero aun así quería que notara mi presencia, así que me forcé a mi mismo a hablar.

**Te enfermaras si te quedas mas tiempo bajo esta lluvia Nami – **no podía creerlo, de todas las cosas que podía decir se me ocurre decirle esa babosada, pero fue suficiente para que ella levantara su cabeza y volteara a verme, lo vi en sus ojos esa mescla de sentimientos que tenia en aquel momento, tristeza por lo que había ocurrido en las ultimas semanas, sorpresa de verme ahí parado junto a ella y a la vez felicidad de saber que había ido a buscarla, sin embargo su reacción fue algo que no esperaba.

**¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Lu? – **se levanto de golpe al verme pero sabia que solo estaba sorprendida así que conteste a su pregunta lo mas calmado que pude **– como que, que hago aquí, vine a buscarte tontita, por que otra razón estaría aquí con esta lluvia – **su mirada era de total sorpresa **– no tenias que hacerlo podía regresar sola a casa – **verla tan indefensa solo hacia que mi corazón me doliera cada vez mas, aun así continúe hablando **– ya es muy tarde Nami, que tal si te ocurre algo mientras regresas – **conforme hablaba me perdía cada vez mas en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color avellana, opacados por el llanto, me sentía fatal **– puedo cuidarme sola, no tenias que venir por mi – **cuando la escuche decir eso, me di cuenta que solo estaba tratando de parecer fuerte, refugiándose tras una pared de mentiras **– Nami… lamento todo lo que ocurrió, de veras, no debí hablarte así, lo siento – **ella se quedo muda, era obvio que no esperaba que dijera algo así, sin embargo pareció bastar para que ella rompiera de nuevo en llanto, al ver eso casi por instinto me acerque a ella y la abrace con fuerza, tratando de consolarla, la lluvia continuaba cayendo, empapando nuestros cuerpos por completo y aun así, podía sentir sobre mi pecho pequeñas gotas cálidas que sabia provenían de los ojos de Nami. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que sentí que ella dejaba de llorar, solo en ese momento me acerque a su oreja y casi en un susurro volví a hablarle **– neh, Nami, regresemos a casa quieres.**

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, entramos en una parte bastante interesante, ya tengo pensado el proximo capitulo por lo que espero poder publicarlo pronto, espero sus reviews, dandome su opinion, quiero agradecer a **o****range-star-destiny, monkey d. teresa, monkey d. carmen, dorobou neko, kurinchi, alice kyubei luna, y a todos los demas,** aprecio mucho sus comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda y me motiva a continuar escribiendo, sauldos a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	10. Cayendo en la tentación

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 10: Cayendo en la tentación**

Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban abandonadas casi en su totalidad siendo acompañadas únicamente por una intensa lluvia y las sombras de dos personas que caminaban de regreso a casa totalmente empapados, sin embargo y a pesar del mal estado del tiempo tanto el uno como el otro parecían no darse cuenta de ello pues se encontraban muy tensos y nerviosos en la compañía del otro como para prestarle atención a algo diferente que no fueran ellos y solo ellos.

Desde que emprendieron marcha de regreso a casa, el ambiente entre los dos se había cargado de una tensión que ninguno de los dos podía romper, pues la situación en la que se encontraban no era algo de lo que ellos quisieran hablar, si no fuera por que eran ellos quienes habían vivido toda esa montaña rusa emocional de las ultimas semanas, no creerían que algo como eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir ni en la novela de fantasía mas increíble del mundo, pasar de verse como amigos, a separarse por temor a sus propios sentimientos, insultarse el uno al otro y al final volver a necesitarse de nuevo, eso no era algo que ellos pudieran digerir con tanta facilidad, es mas no sabían como digerirlo y quizás eso era lo que agregaba mas tensión a la situación.

"**Vamos di algo no puedes ser tan cobarde ahora, aprovecha para recuperar tu relación con Nami**" pensaba el moreno mientras de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada a la peli naranja que lo acompañaba, sin embargo cada vez que trataba de hablar notaba lo cabizbaja que estaba la mujer y prefería no decir nada, pues no quería arruinar las cosa diciendo alguna estupidez, sin embargo ese silencio cada vez desesperaba al muchacho, por lo que finalmente decidió cortar con ese silencio retomando su ultima conversación.

**Neh Nami, yo enserio lamento todo lo que paso –** ante tales palabras la joven lo miro con asombro, creía y eso ya se había quedado atrás y todo estaba perdonado, sin embargo no dijo nada al ver la seriedad en el rostro del moreno y lo dejo continuar **– sabes es mi culpa, que todo acabara así, es decir si yo no me hubiera propasado contigo ese día jamás habríamos peleado Nami – **la peli naranja solo se limitaba a escuchar con suma atención lo que su amigo le decía y cada palabra que pronunciaba se sentía como un puñal en el corazón pues sabia que no toda la culpa era de su amigo, después de todo si ella no se hubiera alejado tanto de el por temor a lo que sentía, quizás las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo diferente, **- sabes una cosa Nami, eres la persona mas importante para mi y no quiero volver a perderte por eso … - **sin embargo no continuo con lo que quería decir pues al ver a su amiga, noto el gran dolor que le estaban causando sus palabras por lo que decidió callar, oportunidad que ella aprovecho para desahogarse también, **- no es solo tu culpa Lu, es decir para un tango se necesitan dos, yo también soy culpable, pues no fui capaz de afrontar las cosas, tenia miedo de que nuestra relación se perdiera por ese incidente y al final termine evitándote, yo también lo lamento – **estaba al borde del llanto, pero al percatarse de eso, Luffy le ofreció una sonrisa, una que era tan característica de el y que ella por mucho no había recibido de parte del moreno, eso la tranquilizo un poco, pues esa sonrisa le transmitía seguridad.

El resto del trayecto se volvió a cubrir por ese silencio tan incomodo para los dos jóvenes pero que ya ninguno sabia como detenerlo, sin embargo de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y en momentos como esos se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas cargadas de un cariño muy necesitado por ambos y que solo el otro podía brindarle, fue así como llegaron hasta sus casas, sin embargo Nami no fue a su casa respectiva, por el contrario siguió a Luffy a la suya, con la excusa de que no quería entrar a su casa empapada solo para ser recibida con los posibles y muy seguros regaños de su hermana mayor a lo que el moreno con una pequeña risa estuvo de acuerdo con ella, por lo que le ofreció su casa para refugiarse de la lluvia y secarse el cuerpo.

Aprovecharon que el hermano de Luffy no se encontraba en casa debido a que estaría en casa de un compañero realizando un trabajo de la universidad y que seguramente con la tormenta no regresaría a casa, subieron hasta el cuarto de Luffy en donde el moreno le ofreció una toalla a su amiga para que secara su cabeza. Ella solo podía ver ese cuarto y recordar su sueño, la duda de saber si realmente ocurrió o no la estaba carcomiendo por dentro y eso solo le producía un dolor agudo en su pecho, **- te prestare algo de ropa seca para que te cambies y no dejes que la que traes puesta se seque – **al decir esto la peli naranja salió de sus pensamientos para ver como el moreno colocaba un cambio de ropa sobre la cama, al voltear a verlo noto que se quitaba la camisa mojada y en su lugar se colocaba una seca, por lo que ella decidió hacer lo mismo, mientras el moreno se termino de cambiar y giro para llevarse la ropa mojada, sin embargo se paralizo al ver a Nami casi desnuda ya que la única parte de su cuerpo que yacía cubierta era su entrepierna, quedo hipnotizado por la belleza que tenia frente a el, siguiendo con los ojos las curvas del bien formado cuerpo de la peli naranja, pero al llegar a su rostro salió del trance en el que se encontraba sonrojándose a mas no poder **– ah, yo lo siento creí que esperarías a que saliera para cambiarte, así que yo saldré ahora y te daré mas privacidad – **sin embargo cuando alcanzo la perilla de la puerta, sintió como unos brazos se enredaban alrededor de su pecho, al girar su cabeza hacia atrás noto como Nami hundía su rostro en su espalda en un desesperado intento por hacer aquel agarre mas fuerte **– Nami que estas hacien… - **no pudo terminar su frase pues ella lo interrumpió, **- no te vallas por favor, no me molesta que me veas así – **la sorpresa del moreno no se hizo esperar, no sabia como responder a eso, pero antes de poder articulas palabra sintió algo que le era familiar pus no hace mucho había tenido esa misma sensación, una de algo húmedo y tibio a la vez, entonces lo noto, ella estaba llorando de nuevo, se giro para poder abrazarla y con voz controlada se dirigió hacia ella **- no llores Nami, no me gusta verte así ya te lo había dicho – **sin embargo ella no paro, por el contrario parecía que ente mas cariño le demostraba el moreno mas le dolía, **- si yo hubiera sido mas honesta conmigo misma y hubiera aceptado mis sentimientos nada de esto habría pasado Lu – **al ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven, el moreno sintió como su corazón se estremecía, la abrazo con fuerza con tal de hacerla olvidar ese dolor que en ese momento la invadía, sin embargo pronto sus pensamientos se nublaron al darse cuenta de una extraña sensación sobre su pecho, los pechos de la peli naranja, podía sentirlos sobre su cuerpo, eso pronto hizo que el sonrojo regresara a su cuerpo, lo cual hizo que se tensara de sobre manera.

Cuando la peli naranja se percato de lo tenso que se encontraba el moreno, trato de mirarlo a los ojos encontrándose con un rostro totalmente sonrojado que miraba en otra dirección tratando de distraerse de la situación en la que se encontraba, esto le hizo gracia a la peli naranja la cual aprovecho esa oportunidad para dejar en claro finalmente lo que sentía por ese chico que estuvo con ella toda la vida, acerco su rostro al del moreno forzándolo a verla directamente a los ojos **– neh, Lu, te-a-mo – **al oír esas palabras el moreno abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que había oído, pero al ver esa mirada tan llena de amor en los ojos de Nami, no dudo un solo instante en responder, **- yo también te amo Nami, te amo demasiado – **poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que cortaron toda distancia uniendo sus labios en un beso, uno dulce y apasionado, que pronto se volvió un beso cargado de lujuria y deseo en el que las lenguas peleaban por quien llevaría el ritmo de la situación, pero pronto se debieron separar por falta de aire, momento que aprovecharon para ver el rostro del otro y notar como ambos se encontraban totalmente extasiados y jadeantes.

**Ven tómame, Lu – **con esas palabras, Nami volvió a besar al moreno esperando que el reaccionara, cosa que no ocurrió, extrañada se separo viéndolo confundida, **- ¿acaso no quieres hacerlo conmigo Lu? – **esa pregunta causo cierto temor en la peli naranja que esperaba expectante la respuesta del moreno, **- claro que quiero Nami, es solo que no quiero que te arrepientas de esto después – **la preocupación de Luffy se notaba en su tono de voz, sin embargo al saber que ambos deseaban lo mismo Nami sonrió para luego despejar las dudas del moreno, **- no seas tontito Lu, no me voy a arrepentir de entregarme a la persona que amo – **y con un nuevo beso ambos dejaron sus dudas atrás para entregarse solo a ese momento.

La lluvia había cesado y aunque en las calles el frio era muy intenso, dentro de la habitación del moreno, la historia era diferente, con el paso de los segundos la calidez se volvía mayor, ahí el moreno se deleitaba lamiendo y chupando los pezones de su amante, mientras ella solo cerraba sus ojos tratando de disfrutar al máximo las sensaciones que el moreno le producía, el moreno por otra parte subía hasta la boca de la peli naranja y bajaba de regreso a sus pechos incontables veces sin poder decidir en que parte concentrarse mas, por otro lado la peli naranja deslizo su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna del moreno agarrando con firmeza el miembro erecto de su compañero y propinándole suaves caricias que hacían rugir de placer al moreno. Pronto eso no les basto necesitaban sentirse conectados como uno solo, a través de miradas se dijeron que ya no resistían mas, por lo que la joven encamino el miembro de su amado a la entrada de su desbordante sexo, causando que al primer contacto ella gimiera por el roce, poco a poco fue introduciendo el miembro del moreno hasta que finalmente quedaron conectados como uno solo a lo que ambos solo dieron un sonoro quejido de placer.

Al principio el ritmo que llevaban era torpe, pero pronto encontraron un ritmo propio que hacia que el placer para los dos fuera en aumento, el ritmo cada vez se volvía mas rápido la necesidad que sentían ambos de sentir cada rincón del cuerpo del otro era muy grande, cada embestida por parte del moreno hacia que Nami perdiera cualquier idea que se hubiera formado en su mente, mientras el moreno sentía que ya no podía mas, sin embargo la sensación que invadía su cuerpo era tan embriagadora que no podía cansarse de ella, no quería que eso acabara pronto, sin embargo llego el momento en que ya no podían contenerse mas y en un instante ambos cayeron en la cama cansados luego de alcanzar el orgasmo, jadeantes cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, mientras sus fluidos se mezclaban entre si, con un beso y un te amo se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo mientras su único refugio era el abrazo del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, el moreno abrió sus ojos pesadamente para encontrar junto a el a la mujer mas hermosa que había para el, cubierta por una fina sabana que no ocultaba la figura de la mujer, sonrió para si mismo y luego empezó a besar la espalda de la peli naranja que ante tal caricia despertó con un ronroneo cual gato lo cual causo cierta gracia en el moreno al verla comportarse como un gato al levantarse, al mirarse se sonrieron para luego besarse como si eso fuera su fuente de vida, una vez vestidos el moreno se dirigía a la puerta para ir por algo para desayunar, ** - voy a la cocina por algo que comer, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? – **Pero al ver el rostro de la peli naranja se extraño pues parecía algo distante y temeroso, **- sabes, ayer fue mi primera vez y me alegro que fuera contigo – **le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, **- me hubiera gustado ser tu primera vez también - ** estaba a punto de romper en llanto, cuando sintió como las manos del moreno tomaban su rostro para que viera el suyo, **- tontita, ayer también fue mi primera vez y fue contigo, como siempre quise que fuera – **al oír esto el rostro de la peli naranja se ilumino y con una sonrisa se lanzo a los brazos del moreno para besarlo, se sentía realmente feliz, mas ahora que sabia que lo que soñó era solo eso, un sueño.

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, espero les haya agradado este capitulo el cual me tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba, como siempre espero sus opiniones en forma de reviews, quiero agradecer a **o****range-star-destiny, monkey d. teresa, monkey d. carmen, dorobou neko, kurinchi, alice kyubei luna, y a todos los demas,** aprecio mucho sus comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda y me motiva a continuar escribiendo, sauldos a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	11. ¿Qué ocurrió realmente?

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 11: ¿Qué ocurrió realmente?**

Bajaron a la cocina aun felices por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sin embargo en la cabeza de la pelirroja persistía una duda que la estaba matando, ¿si Luffy no lo hizo con Hancock, entonces que fue lo que ocurrió?, sabia que lo que había visto fue un sueño, o al menos la mayor parte de el, pues antes de quedarse dormida pudo ver como los dos se besaban con una pasión muy fuerte, aun ahora le parecía increíble que no hubieran acabado igual que ellos lo hicieron unas horas atrás.

Mientras comían Nami no podía evitar, mirar de ves en cuando al moreno que comía con suma felicidad, sin embargo al verlo su mente se volvía a invadir de dudas sobre lo que estuvo haciendo con la oji azul la tarde pasada. En cuanto Luffy se percato de que la peli naranja lo miraba fijamente, se extraño, por lo que rápidamente corto los pensamientos de esta con una conversación.

**¿Qué sucede Nami, te encuentras bien? – **al oír al moreno la muchacha se sorprendió, pues estaba demasiado concentrada para darse cuenta de que fue descubierta con la mente volando. **No, todo está bien Lu, en serio – **aunque trato de fingir una sonrisa, no pudo hacerlo pues sus dudas no se lo permitían, esto no paso desapercibido por el moreno, el cual con un semblante serio se dirigió de nuevo a la peli naranja. **No mientas Nami, te conozco muy bien y se cuando algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea – **no podía creerlo, jamás espero que el moreno le dijera algo como eso, sin embargo eso solo hacia que sus dudas incrementaran aun más, así que esperando la oportunidad continuo con la conversación.

**Si lo se, es solo que… que… - **no pudo terminar, pues sentía un gran miedo recorrer su cuerpo, sin embargo sin previo aviso y como leyendo su mente, Luffy continuo con lo que la peli naranja quería decir. **¿Quieres saber lo que paso entre Hancock y yo en la tarde de ayer verdad? – **sin duda que eso la tomo por sorpresa, pero aun así saliendo de su asombro miro al chico y asintió afirmándole el por que de las dudas que invadían su mente. **No lo tomes a mal Lu, es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en que fue lo que hiciste con ella en toda la tarde si no tuviste sexo con ella – **cuando se escucho decir eso, su pecho le comenzó a doler, confiaba en las palabras de Luffy, sin embargo la idea de que quizás su sueño si tuvo algo de real aun le dolía y casi la hacia llorar.

**Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré pero mejor vamos a la sala, ahí podremos estar mas cómodos mientras te lo cuento – **quizás para cualquier otro, la voz de Luffy sonaba igual que siempre, pero Nami pudo notar como la voz de Luffy se oía mas apagado, con gran pesadez y desilusión y ella sabia por que, le dolía que no confiara en el y eso en cierto modo también la hería a ella. Una vez que llegaron a la sala, Luffy se sentó en un gran sofá y espero a que Nami también se sentara, pero cuando Nami se sentó en una de las sillas frente a el, el moreno con un puchero miro a Nami quien no supo que hacer. **¿Qué te ocurre Lu por que ese puchero? – **sin embargo la respuesta del moreno la tomo realmente desprevenida, **si no te sientas conmigo no te cuanto nada - ** no podía creerlo, aun cuando la situación ameritaba total seriedad el se portaba como un niño, sin embargo al ver que el no cambiaria de opinión se rindió y fue a su lado quien con una sonrisa la recibió entre sus brazos, quedando recargada su espalda sobre el pecho de moreno. **Muy bien Lu, ahora ya esta fe… - **no pudo terminar su frase, pues una ves se volteo a verlo, el le planto un beso en los labios el cual fu respondió rápidamente, la peli naranja aun no podía creer la facilidad con la que se rendía ante los demandantes labios del moreno, desde el primer momento que los probo fue casi como una droga para ella, pues no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía oponérsele. Sin embargo en este caso y aunque su cuerpo trataba de oponerse, sabia que debía detenerse si quería saber la verdad, así que con gran esfuerzo separo sus labios de los del moreno, lo cual pareció aliviarla pues en el fondo sabia que de haber seguido, lo mas seguro es que hubiera terminado entregándose de nuevo a la voluntad del moreno, para que una ves mas hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, aunque la idea no le disgustaba en lo mas mínimo, pues Luffy había demostrado se muy bueno en la cama, aun para ser su primera vez, pero ahora debía controlarse, ya después podían continuar con esto, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido durante el tiempo que estuvo dormida. **Muy bien Lu, ahora que estoy aquí, dime lo que quiero saber – **aunque sonaba muy demandante, en cuanto termino la oración comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire que le genero el ultimo beso, el cual había logrado poner su cuerpo levemente caliente.

Al ver la decisión en los ojos de la peli naranja, Luffy se torna serio y empezó a hablar. **Está bien, te contare lo que ocurrió**.

(Flash Back)

Se encontraban sobre la cama sentados tanto Luffy como su ahora novia Hancock y era obvio que el primero se encontraba nervioso con la visita de la oji azul a su cuarto, pues no dejaba de mirarla esperando a que ella dijera algo, cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder. **Así que esta es tu habitación, te seré honesta la imagine mas desarreglada – **al oír esto, el moreno se sorprendió pues no esperaba un comentario como ese, sin embargo sonrió y siguió con la conversación que había iniciado la oji azul. **De verdad crees eso de mí, ¿debería ofenderme? – **dijo lo ultimo a manera de broma, lo cual hizo reír a Hancock. **Lo siento, es solo que te ves muy despreocupado, por lo que esperaba que tu cuarto fuera un desastre – **el moreno solo pudo reír ante tal comentario, poco a poco los dos se fueron relajando mientras hablaban de diversos temas hasta que debido a la cercanía de los dos, terminaron fundiéndose en un beso, el cual estaba cargado de pasión y un poco de deseo, una ves se separaron y dejándose llevar por el momento, la oji azul se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno quedando frente a frente y fundiéndose nuevamente en un beso, que pronto paso de apasionado a lujurioso, pues el calor entre los dos cada vez aumentaba. **Luffy, ya no puedo controlarme, por favor ayúdame a deshacerme de este calor que invade mi cuerpo – **al poco tiempo de dichas estas palabras el moreno acostó a su novia sobre la cama para poderla hacer su mujer, su primera mujer, Luffy movía sus manos por los finos muslos de la oji azul, haciendo que la excitación en esta solo aumentara, el moreno se encontraba en un trance debido al calor que recorría su cuerpo, desabrocho la camisa de la joven mujer retirándola de su camino y se dispuso a acariciar su vientre plano, dirigió sus labios a los de ella y los beso con gran necesidad, pronto sus manos no tuvieron suficiente y comenzaron a despojar a la mujer de su falda dejándola casi en ropa interior, si embargo cuando se disponía a retirar la prenda que protegía la intimidad de la chica, una fugaz imagen de la peli naranja sonriendo hizo al chico detenerse, despertó rápidamente del trance en el que se encontraba y se separo de la oji azul dejándola desconcertada, no lo podía creer, el moreno se había dejado dominar por sus deseos, de no ser por el recuerdo de Nami quizás el habría terminado lo que empezó.

**¿Sucede algo Luffy? – **pregunto intrigada la oji azul por el comportamiento del moreno, pues se notaba bastante agitado, como si se hubiera asustado, pero el moreno negó con la cabeza para luego responderle. **Estoy bien Hancock, es solo que me deje llevar y casi hacemos algo de lo que nos podemos arrepentir después – **la mirada de extrañeza en la cara de la oji azul hizo ver al moreno que no se estaba explicando adecuadamente, **es solo que si hacemos esto es mejor que ambos estemos en nuestros cinco sentidos y no dejándonos llevar por nuestros instintos, quiero que ambos nos sintamos bien, ¿me entiendes? – **claro que esa no era la verdadera razón, es solo que no podía decirle que sentía que si lo hacia estaría traicionando a alguien más, no podía decírselo pues no quería que la oji azul sufriera por su culpa, así que prefirió decirle otra cosa.

Al ver la seriedad con la que el moreno decía esas palabras, Hancock comprendió que el tenia razón era mejor si ambos lo podía disfrutar en sus cinco sentidos, de lo contrario solo seria un encuentro para desahogar sus frustraciones, **esta bien Luffy, entiendo lo que dices y creo que tienes razón – **al escuchar esto el moreno se relajo, ahora que su cabeza pensaba con claridad, sabría que hacer mas fácilmente.

Ambos se vistieron de nuevo y salieron de la habitación rápidamente, el resto de la tarde se la pasaron escuchando música, jugando videojuegos o viendo una película en la sala de la casa, hasta que la oji azul su fue de regreso a su casa.

(Fin Flash Back)

Al oír lo ocurrido la peli naranja no sabia como reaccionar, en realidad estuvieron a punto de hacerlo y eso le destrozaba el corazón, pero antes de poder hablar, el moreno se adelanto, **la única razón de que pudiera recobrar el sentido en ese momento, fue que te vi en mi mente, con tu hermosa sonrisa y recordé lo mucho que te amo, no pude continuar, no quería continuar a menos que fuera contigo Nami – **una vez termino de hablar, le dedico una sonrisa tan cálida a la peli naranja que esta solo pudo responder con un fuerte abrazo, agradeciendo la sinceridad del moreno, el cual respondió el abrazo rápidamente.

Una vez que se separaron, fundieron nuevamente sus labios en un beso, pero esta vez uno más tierno, en cuanto se separaron para tomar aire, la mirada de Nami cambio de una amorosa y feliz a una totalmente picara, y es que esta vez Nami quería ser quien dominara la situación, cosa que el moreno no tardo en notar sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo. **¿Así que solo quieres hacerlo conmigo, verdad Lu?, entonces mas te vale que me hagas todo lo que le hiciste a ella, por que no pienso perdonarte tan fácil que hallas tocado su cuerpo de esa manera Lu, entendiste – **Luffy solo la miro fijo y siguiéndole el juego a la peli naranja le dio un beso intenso antes de responderle, **contigo quiero hacer mas de lo que hice con ella Nami – **y diciendo esto subieron al cuarto del moreno para dejarse llevar por el deseo que los invadía en aquel momento.

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, espero les haya agradado este capitulo el cual me tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba, como siempre espero sus opiniones en forma de reviews, quiero agradecer a **o****range-star-destiny, monkey d. teresa, monkey d. carmen, dorobou neko, kurinchi, alice kyubei luna, y a todos los demas,** aprecio mucho sus comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda y me motiva a continuar escribiendo, sauldos a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	12. Nuestro secreto

Bueno, luego de un buen rato si actualizar les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, como siempre espero sus comentarios, sin mas que decir disfruten de este capitulo.

One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda.**

**NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO**

**Capitulo 12: Nuestro secreto**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Nami y Luffy habían dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y deseos, todo el dolor y las molestias de las pasadas semanas se había esfumado como por arte de magia, los dos no podían ser mas felices salvo por un detalle que aun no solucionaban y eso era el hecho de que el moreno aun sostenía una relación amorosa con cierta oji azul, eso era motivo suficiente para que los dos se contuvieran de demostrarse el amor que sentían el uno por el otro abiertamente, por ahora su relación debía ser un secreto.

Aun así eso no parecía afectarles para nada ya que siempre que se daba la oportunidad de estar solos daban rienda suelta a sus sentimientos hasta el grado de casi comerse el uno al otro a besos, incluso frente a sus amigos que veían aliviados como la antigua relación de los dos había regresado a la normalidad no podían evitar mirarse de una manera que solo ellos entendían, el hecho era que para los demás todo había vuelto a ser tan normal como se podía definir tan extraña relación que siempre tuvieron ese par.

Sin embargo había algo que lograba turbar a la peli naranja y era la presencia de Hancock, no tanto por el hecho de que ella se integrara en su grupo si no por el hecho de que cada vez que se aparecía se pegaba al moreno de una forma que hacia hervir de celos a Nami, sus celos llegaban a tal grado que en más de una ocasión paso por su mente la idea de decirle que Luffy la amaba a ella y solo a ella, sin embargo se contenía al ver que Luffy aun en esos momentos siempre tenia su mirada posada en ella sin que la oji azul se percatara, claro que eso no evitaba que la peli naranja le pagara del mismo modo al moreno pues cada vez que Luffy estaba con Hancock ella buscaba a algún chico que llamara su atención y coqueteaba con el solo para hacer enfadar al moreno el cual debía contener las ganas de ir y golpear al sujeto que hablaba con ella en ese momento.

Al final del día cuando todos se despedían y los dos regresaban de regreso a casa, ninguno se dirigía la palabra esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, continuaban así hasta que llegaban a casa donde el moreno no resistía mas y empujaba al interior de su casa a la peli naranja con una primera intención de reprochar el comportamiento de la chica, cosa que nuca lograba hacer dado que una vez en el interior de la casa ella empezaba a jugar con el de una manera tan melosa que el bajaba su guardia por completo olvidando el enojo y entregándose al placer que esa mujer provocaba en el con sus caricias. Si sucumbía con facilidad al deseo que ella despertaba en el sin embargo no se quedaba atrás y en cuestión de segundo lograba poner en la misma situación a la peli naranja, solo bastaban un par de caricias antes de que ambos se perdieran en el deseo que se producían el uno al otro acabando siempre en la cama felices y satisfechos.

Aun así el moreno sabia que si quería estar con Nami sin tener que ocultarse tendría que resolver el asunto de Hancock, cosa que no le entusiasmaba del todo dado que no quería herir a la oji azul, pero tampoco permitiría que su relación interfiriera con la mujer que tenia a su lado en ese momento, tendría que buscar la forma de acabar con la relación que sostenía con la oji azul sin herirla demasiado si es que quería estar con Nami, tan ensimismado se encontraba que no noto que un par de ojos lo observaban atentamente. **¿En que estas pensando Lu?, no me digas que algo sucio – **sonrío de manera picara la peli naranja pues le gustaba ver sonrojar al moreno, el cual hizo su rostro hacia un lado para que evitara ver como lo había turbado con su pregunta y una vez recuperado se giro hacia la peli naranja y con mirada seria le hizo entender que no era momento para sus juegos. **Solo pensaba en como resolver el asunto de Hancock, quiero acabar con la relación que tenemos ahora sin que en el proceso llegue a lastimarla – **al oírlo decir eso entendí el por que de la seriedad que mostraba su rostro y debía aceptar que el tenia razón, ella sabia que la oji azul no tenia la culpa de nada, esto lo habían iniciado juntos hacia un buen rato y el como se desencadenaron las cosas no era culpa de nadie mas que de ellos dos, sin embargo eso no significaba que Nami no se enfadara cada vez que el moreno y la oji azul estaban juntos de una manera tan melosa, la hacia rabiar por eso buscaba alguna manera de recordarle al moreno que ella aun era libre y podía estar con quien quisiera.

Pero eso solo lo hacia con el fin de que el moreno la mirara a ella y solo a ella, ahora debía de ayudar al moreno en tan difícil situación, pues aun si Hancock no era su más grande amiga, no merecía sufrir por culpa de los errores de los dos, mientras pensaba recostó su cabeza en el pecho del moreno esperando que alguna idea cruzara su mente, sin embargo fue el quien hablo primero. **Creo que no tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto, lo mejor será acabar con las cosas lo mas pronto posible, le explicare el por que no puedo seguir con ella, solo espero que no lo tome muy mal – **al oírlo tan decidido, se sintió más tranquila y esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, ya no podía ni quería seguir ocultando la relación que llevaba con el moreno dueño de su corazón, alzo la mirada para decirle que contaba con todo su apoyo, pero callo en cuanto vio la mirada que le ofrecía el moreno, una que le brindaba seguridad y que sin decir palabra alguna le demostraba que se sentía de igual manera que ella, sin embargo le mirada del chico cambio de repente por una cargada de deseo y picardía, **ahora Nami, al parecer creías que estaba pensando en algo sucio en un principio, pues bien si eso es lo que querías que pensara eso es lo que hare – **pronto ella entendió que el moreno había recuperado sus fuerzas y que no tenia ninguna intención de dejarla ir aun, aunque claro ella no se quería ir en un principio por lo que plantándole un beso lleno de amor le siguió el juego, **así que después de todo si habías pensado en algo sucio Lu, eres un pervertido – **dijo soltando una risita, la cual de inmediato fue entendida por el moreno. ¿**Acaso tu no eres igual Nami, o es que acaso no quieres estar con migo? – **le dijo en tono de broma pues el ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, **no tienes idea de cuanto lo deseo Lu – **y dicho esto se entregaron a sus desbocados deseos compartiendo un ultimo pensamiento antes de perderse en las caricias del otro "_no importa que ocurra esto es lo que quiero, pero hasta que podamos estar del todo juntos esta relación será nuestro secreto"_.

**CONTINUARA….**

Bueno asi termina este capitulo de NO PUEDO NEGAR QUE TE AMO, espero les haya agradado este capitulo el cual me tomo mas tiempo del que esperaba, como siempre espero sus opiniones en forma de reviews, quiero agradecer a **o****range-star-destiny, monkey d. teresa, monkey d. carmen, dorobou neko, kurinchi, alice kyubei luna, y a todos los demas,** aprecio mucho sus comentarios, ya que eso me ayuda y me motiva a continuar escribiendo, sauldos a todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
